Konoha, ou comment trahir en groupe pour les nuls
by Ti Cathy
Summary: Et si Sasuke n'avait pas déserté ? Et si Konoha était coupable d'une trahison bien plus grave que le massacre Uchiha lui-même ? Et si tout Konoha était coupable et pas seulement ses dirigeants ? Avec des Et si on peut refaire le monde. Mais... Et si tout ça était... véridique ?
1. Chapter 1

Konoha, ou comment trahir en groupe pour les nuls

Résumé :

Et si Sasuke n'avait pas déserté ?

Et si Konoha était coupable d'une trahison bien plus grave que le massacre Uchiha lui-même ?

Et si tout Konoha était coupable et pas seulement ses dirigeants ?

Avec des « Et si » on peut refaire le monde. Mais...

Et si tout ça était... véridique ?

Salut salut braves gens ! C'est encore moi ! Je suis de retour cette fois pour poster une fic sur Naruto Shippuden ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! Enjoie comme dirait Antoine Daniel !

* * *

**Titre :** Konoha, ou comment trahir en groupe pour les nuls

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto T_T Bouh-ouh-ouh !

**Rating :** T pas de lemon en vue mais ça peut changer... Je ferai en fonction des demandes.

**Paring : **ItaNaru

**Note :** Mpreg. Enfin, pas vraiment c'est compliqué ! Venez lire et vous comprendrez ! Dans les chapitres suivants ;)

* * *

Prologue :

Avant-avant hier, Minato et Kushina mettaient au monde un petit garçon du nom de Naruto mais mouraient tués de la main d'Obito/Madara Uchiha. Avant-hier, Naruto était rejeté par son village qui le maltraitait et le traitait de monstre et d'assassin. Hier, Naruto, fraîchement diplômé de l'académie ninja, était devenu un petit ninja insignifiant, maladroit et vivant dans l'ombre de son meilleur ami Sasuke mais attachant. Aujourd'hui, Naruto, âgé de quinze ans, est devenu le héros de son village et a survécu à de nombreuses batailles et à la quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Il est même devenu ami avec Kurama, son bijuu. Demain, Naruto sera un magnifique jeune homme de dix-huit ans promu à un grand destin et adulé de son village. Il sera devenu le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha et sera aux yeux de tous le prochain hokage, comme son père avant lui. Ici, nous ne nous intéresserons à demain. Car c'est ce jour là que tout bascula. Un certain dix octobre.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Notre histoire commence trois ans après la quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, dans le village caché de la feuille, communément appelé Konoha, en milieu d'après midi. Une silhouette encapuchonnée marchait silencieusement dans les rues du village bondé de monde. Les villageois se retournaient sur son passage, intrigués par ce singulier personnage. On aurait dit qu'il voulait être invisible mais que c'était vraiment raté et qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il portait une longue cape à capuche couleur caramel dont seul une longue tresse couleur soleil dépassait. Cette natte bougeait légèrement à chacun de ses pas et on entendait un léger bruit dû au frottement de l'anneau de jade qui trônait au bout de cette tresse avec ses vêtements. Bref, cette personne était réellement suspecte. Et sûrement dangereuse, c'était pour cela que personne n'osait bouger, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée des ninjas. La silhouette qui ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante-cinq continua sa route, se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'hokage. Ce singulier personnage dégageait une telle aura animale et une telle aura de puissance qu'elle se faisait se figer sur place les peu de ninjas qu'il rencontrait. Cette personne pénétra dans le bâtiment le plus important du village et monta doucement les marches, comme s'il voulait retarder au maximum le moment fatidique de rencontre avec la godaime hokage. Il marcha sans précipitation dans le couloir, prenant bien soin de faire claquer les talons de ses sandales sur le sol fraîchement nettoyé. Soudain, il s'arrêta devant une porte. Un sourire de satisfaction naquit sur ses lèvres, sourire qui ressortait de la capuche, contrairement à son visage toujours dissimulé. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna avec une lenteur exagérée avant de pousser la porte de telle sorte qu'elle grince, révélant petit à petit le visage suspicieux de Tsunade. Il fit un pas un avant pour entrer dans la pièce puis referma la porte derrière lui, toujours sans se détourner du regard méfiant de la godaime. Il fit à nouveau un pas vers le bureau, inspira un coup, puis prit sa capuche entre ses deux mains, révélant au passage un bracelet en or à son poignet, et l'abaissa, imposant le silence à Tsunade et à Shizune qui venait d'arriver, voyant pénétrer un inconnu dans le bureau de sa meilleur amie et supérieur. Il y eut à instant durant lequel personne ne parla, puis tout la silhouette ouvrit la bouche et...

- Salut Baa-chan ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ?

- Naruto !

- C'est bien moi ! dit-il sur un ton joyeux, presque musical.

Tsunade eut soudain les larmes aux yeux, puis elle se leva de son bureau et prit celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit fils dans ses bras. Naruto sourit, ému quand il sentit les larmes de la godaime mouiller sa capuche. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et la serra encore plus contre lui, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

- Tadaima, baa-chan.

Devant ce spectacle plus qu'émouvant, Shizune préféra s'éclipser, se sentant de trop dans la salle. Mais à peine eut-elle quitté la pièce que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisait sursauter les deux protagonistes qui se séparèrent brusquement, comme des adolescents surpris par leurs parents en plein batifolage -référence au livre mythique de Jiraya, RIP. Ils dévisagèrent la nouvelle arrivante, attendant à ce qu'elle explique la raison pour laquelle elle avait osé les déranger, en plus sans frapper à la porte avant d'entrer. Sakura -car c'était bien elle- baissa la tête et rougit avant de bafouiller, croyant que son hokage avait trouvé un amant après tant d'années de solitude :

- Désolée, hokage-sama, je... enfin... vous...

- Quoi Sakura ? Que voulais-tu ? dit Tsunade sur un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

- Je... j'avais entendu dire qu'une personne suspecte était rentrée sans autorisation dans le bureau de l'hokage alors... et bien... j'ai voulu m'assurer que... que vous alliez bien... Mais je ne savais pas que... qu'il était... sinon je ne vous aurais pas dérangé dans un moment aussi intime... Sumimasen ! dit-elle en s'inclinant du plus bas qu'elle put.

- Je vais bien, merci, dit alors Tsunade sur un ton plus doux, touchée qu'on se préoccupe de sa sécurité.

- Hokage-sama, si je puis me permettre, qui est-il ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? répondit alors le concerné sur un ton déçu alors que ses yeux azurs reflétaient son amusement, je suis déçu !

- Naruto !

Sakura rougit alors en repensant à ce qu'elle avait cru sur sa supérieur et son meilleur ami. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui s'imposait maintenant à son esprit et sauta au cou du revenant en riant. Là, vous vous demandez sûrement, mais où il est allé, bordel de merde ?! Et bien il y a trois ans de cela, à la fin de la quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, Naruto, dépité par le fait qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour devenir hokage -chose qu'il avait découverte lorsqu'il avait regardé faire les hokage ressuscités- il avait décidé de découvrir le monde, d'en faire le tour, de lui et de ses habitants. D'aider les personnes en difficulté, pauvres ou opprimées, de s'assagir et de mieux maîtriser ses pouvoirs de bijuu. Voilà donc comment il avait occupé ses trois dernières années, pendant que ses amis se la coulait douce à Konoha !

Après un petit moment passé dans les bras de sa meilleure amie -profiteur va!- il se détacha d'elle avec difficulté et se préparait à partir quand Tsunade attrapa son poignet :

- Naruto !

- Oui ? dit-il en se retournant.

- Attend. Sakura, sort. La suite est confidentielle.

La concernée haussa les sourcils, un peu outrée qu'on lui dise de dégager avec si peu de tact puis, se disant que ce n'était pas tout à fait la qualité première de Tsunade-sama, elle finit par tourner les talons et sortir annoncer la nouvelle aux autres sous le regard insistant des deux blonds. Une fois les oreilles indiscrètes parties, Tsunade se tourna vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit fils et reprit :

- Naruto. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le dix octobre. Tu as donc dix-huit ans pile. C'est pour cela que, te jugea assez mature pour accéder à ces données, je t'offre mon cadeau.

Elle lui tendit une clé que Naruto prit, interloqué, puis termina son long discours par :

- Naruto, cette clé te donne accès aux archives de ta famille.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto fut choqué et écarquilla les yeux le plus qu'il put. Il bafouilla :

- Tu veux dire que... ce sont...

- Les archives des Namikaze. Du moins, tout ce que nous avons en notre possession. Mais avant, tu dois savoir que ces archives ont été effectuées par le sandaime et moi. Elles ne sont donc pas tout à fait complètes. Nous avons juste farfouillé à droite à gauche.

Naruto, en sachant tout ça, reporta son regard sur la clé de bronze comme si c'était le trésor le plus précieux au monde. Il la regarda pendant une dizaine de secondes puis finit par la serrer contre son cœur.

- Merci, baa-chan... murmura-t-il.

Celle-ci sourit, puis poussa gentiment Naruto vers la sortie. Une fois sortis, elle le prit par les épaules et le guida à travers le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle circulaire entièrement vide dans laquelle attendait Shizune. Elle sourit au blond qui serrait la clé tout contre lui comme si elle allait s'envoler ne serait-ce que s'il la desserrait un tout petit peu. Ils allèrent rejoindre la secrétaire de Tsunade devant une sorte de plaque en fer accrochée au mur sur laquelle se trouvait une serrure. Naruto se stoppa devant, inspira un grand coup puis enfonça la clé d'un coup dans le trou prévu à cette effet et la tourna vers la droite. On entendit un « clac ! » sonore puis tout d'un coup, la salle ne fut plus si vide. Des étagères pleines à craquer emplissait les murs. Des piles de livres jonchaient le sol, ne laissant qu'un passage de chaque étagères jusqu'à la porte. Juste le minimum vital.

- Et après vous me dites que c'est pas complet... dit Naruto, soufflé par ce qu'il voyait.

- Non, en effet. Ceci est tout ce que nous savons sur la famille de ton père, donc aussi la tienne par la même occasion, répondit Shizune avant de lui sourire et de quitter la pièce pour vaquer à d'autres occupations.

Tsunade s'approcha de son protégé qui ne réagissait toujours pas et lui baisa le front avec douceur, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire puis quitta à son tour la pièce, lui laissant l'intimité que ce moment unique méritait.

Naruto, toujours dans une sorte de transe, avança vers une étagère puis prit un livre dans une étagère.

_« arbre généalogique des Namikaze »_

Il ouvrit l'ouvrage et lut à haute voix :

- Shiroichi Namikaze, homme, marié à Ginta Tochigako, femme...

Le reste était trop inaudible car il baissait le ton au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Soudain, il dit sur un ton montrant son état de réflexion intense :

- Yahiko Namikaze ? Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... Où ça, où ça ? Rha ! Putain ! Je m'en souvient plus ! Tant pis...

Et il tourna la page.

Il passa trois jours entiers dans la pièce. Il ne dormait pas, ou très peu, quand il s'endormait sur son bouquin, terrassé par le sommeil. Il ne sortait pas pour manger, et c'est au bout d'un jour et demi que Tsunade s'en était rendu compte et s'était mise à lui apporter ses repas qu'il avalait, toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Dès la première heure, il avait sorti tous les livres des étagères, des tas et les avaient entassés dans un coin, juste à côté de lui. Dès qu'il en finissait un, il le rangeait dans une étagère, en reprenait un autre et ainsi de suite.

Ce fut lors du cinquième jour qu'il fit une découverte non négligeable. Un livre nommé « Journal de bord ». Il l'ouvrit, impatient de découvrir les secrets qu'il renfermait. Dès les premières lignes, il écarquilla les yeux, figé de terreur.

_« Vendredi 4 septembre 714:_

_Aujourd'hui, nous avons eu une nouvelle élève dans la classe. Elle s'appelle Kushina. Je ne l'ai dis à personne, mais je la connaissait déjà. Yahiko-nii m'en avait parlé, un jour qu'il rentrait d'une mission effondré et couvert de sang. Il m'avait tout raconté, alors qu'en tant qu'ANBU il n'en avait pas le droit. Le Conseil ainsi que tous les chefs de clans et les représentants des villageois avait voté à l'unanimité -sauf pour les Inuzuka et les Haruno- pour l'extermination du pays des tourbillons, qui devenait trop important. Il avait juste épargné cette fameuse fille, pour lui implanter le Kyubi. Yahiko-nii avait dû participer à cette mission, et il s'en voulait terriblement. Mais il m'avait confié qu'il avait en secret épargné un adolescent de son âge du nom de Nagato et une fillette d'à peine sept ans nommée Karin. Sur le coup, il m'avait dit qu'il prévoyait de tuer « ces salauds » comme il dit. J'ai peur. Je me dit que je suis un trouillard. Je n'en veux pas au village pour ce qu'il a fait à Yahiko-nii et au village de cette fille. Il y a sûrement une raison que je ne comprend pas, non ? »_

_« Lundi 7 septembre 714 :_

_J'ai mal. Yahiko-nii a réellement tué les anciens. Il a été obligé de fuir du village pour le pays de la pluie. Il m'a dit qu'il allait rejoindre ce Nagato qu'il avait sauvé. J'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé, mais ça n'a rien fait. Il m'a laissé quand même. Des ninjas sont venus à la maison et ils ont frappé maman pour qu'elle leur dise où il était. Mais maman ne savait rien, Yahiko-nii ne se confiait qu'à moi. Yahiko-nii... Reviens... »_

_« Mercredi 13 février 735:_

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. Tout simplement parce que je suis devenu hokage, et que je n'en ai plus le temps. Mais là, le temps vaut le coup d'être pris. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je vais avoir un enfant. Ma femme, Kushina -tu la connais, j'en ai déjà parlé- va avoir un fils. Naruto... C'est décidé, plus personne ne pourra m'enlever mon sourire ! Même s'il serait plus rayonnant encore si tu était là, Yahiko-nii... »_

Naruto ne pouvait plus parler. Il était tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de lire. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ?! Que leur avait fait le pays de sa mère à part devenir leur allié ? Qu'avait fait ce Yahiko pour mériter une mission comme ça ? Non seulement ils décidaient de tuer un pays entier et personne ne disait rien mais en plus ils envoyaient des pauvres gars se salir les mains à leur place ! Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Naruto. Soudain, comme dégoûté par ce livre, il le jeta par terre et celui-ci s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper une feuille. Naruto la regarda longuement avant de se baisser lentement pour la ramasser. Il commença à la parcourir, mais au fur et à mesure, mot après mot, phrase après phrase, il se mit à trembler de plus en plus violemment. Il se laissa tomber par terre, lâcha la feuille et s'en éloigna le plus possible, comme si elle était maudite. C'était une lettre pour le seigneur du pays du feu. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas été envoyée. Dessus, il était marqué :

_« Vendredi 11 octobre 735 :_

_Mon seigneur,_

_Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous annoncer que nous avons exécuté le plan. Nous vous avions prévenu de notre décision de tuer le Yondaime hokage qui devenait trop prometteur pour la suite. Il était en bonne voie pour dépasser le shodaime hokage, ce qui était inacceptable. Il pouvait très bien par la suite devenir une menace de par sa puissance. Je vous écris pour vous expliquer comment nous avons procédé et le résultat final de cette mission. Nous avons décidé de faire fuir volontairement des informations capitales sur la naissance de leur enfant, Naruto Namikaze à l'Akatsuki. Ainsi, l'organisation pouvait libérer le Kyubi qui était en position de faiblesse à cause de la naissance de l'enfant. Une fois le Kyubi libéré, il devait « malencontreusement » tuer la famille Namikaze. Puis nous devions sceller à nouveau le démon dans un hôte choisi par nos bons soins. Les Uchiha et les Hyuga ont financé le projet, les Yamanaka se sont occupés de la fuite d'informations, les Akimichi et les Nara ont créé le plan, les Aburame se sont assurés de son bon fonctionnement grâce à leur insectes. Les Haruno et les Inuzuka auraient pu être utiles mais ils étaient obstinément contre depuis toujours. Que ce soit pour l'histoire du pays des tourbillons ou pour ce projet. Le plan était parfait. Malheureusement, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Nous avons sous-estimé la volonté du Yondaime. Ils se sont sacrifiés lui et sa femme pour sceller Kyubi dans leur fils venant de naître. Nous sommes donc dans l'impossibilité de le tuer. Voilà donc où nous en sommes mais je pense malgré tout que tout s'est déroulé à peu près correctement,_

_Veuillez accepter mes salutations distinguées,_

_Votre humble serviteur Sarutobi, Sandaime hokage. »_

* * *

Voili Voilou ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews même si vous n'êtes pas inscrits sur ! Cela me fera super plaisir et je ferait tout mon possible pour répondre ! Donc voilà ! C'est le premier chapitre ! Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le second mais je ferai le plus vite possible, promis !

Bisouxes mes chibinekos ! ^^

A plus ! :)

Ti Cathy


	2. Chapter 2

Salutations, jeunes padawans ! Me voici de retour ! Pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre -beaucoup trop court à mon goût, désolée ! Mais bon, je le poste quand même en cette belle après-midi ensoleillée -ahem ! Donc voilà.

* * *

**Titre :** Konoha, ou comment trahir en groupe pour les nuls -chapitre 2.

**Disclaimer :** Depuis le chapitre 1, je pense que ça n'a pas changé. Masashi Kishimoto...

**Rating :** Le même que la dernière fois. MAIS, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça peut changer en fonction des demandes. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

**Paring :** ItaNaru. Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre Itachi adoré apparait bientôt !

**Note :** Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Pleine de rires, de larmes, de colère et de frustrations !

* * *

**Parenthèse pas-si-inutile du professeur Iruka :**

**Avant de commencer le chapitre, Ti Cathy m'a chargé de vous éclairer sur un point très particulier dans ce chapitre : Sasuke. Et comme elle n'est pas assez douée pour le caser dans son chapitre, elle m'a supplié de l'aider (Quoi ? Avoue que c'est vrai ! Déjà que t'es même pas foutue de l'expliquer toi-même, un peu de respect pour tes aînés ça te ferait pas de mal Ti Cathy ! Ah non mais les jeunes de nos jours, aucun respect!). Brefons ! Donc Sasuke, comme c'est indiqué dans le résumé de la fic, n'a pas déserté dans cette histoire ! MAIS il a quand même tué Itachi. Et oui, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Et comme c'est un des meilleurs shinobis du village et en plus un chef de clan, on lui a rien dit. Injuste mais bon. On fait avec. Voilà voilà. C'était la parenthèse pas-si-inutile du professeur Iruka ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En entendant Naruto hurler sa douleur, accroupi, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, une mouche recula sans un bruit et disparut dans le dédale de couloirs pour arriver finalement dans une salle de réunion où attendaient, l'air grave, la hokage, le conseil, les chefs de clans et leurs héritiers et les représentants des civils du village. La mouche se posa sur le doigt de Shino et bourdonna un peu avant de disparaître dans les vêtements de son propriétaire. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et annonça aux personnes présentes de sa voix monocorde :

- Il a découvert le projet.

La godaime laissa échapper un « Tch ! » colérique qui n'échappa à Danzo qui lui dit sur un ton de reproches en la fusillant du regard, ses petits yeux lançant des éclairs :

- Pourquoi réagissez-vous comme ça ?! C'est vous qui lui avez donné accès à ses dossiers !

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait intéressé au point de passer au peigne fin tous les livres de la bibliothèque ! dit-elle sur un ton outré.

- En tous cas, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous, Tsunade-hime.

Tsunade baissa la tête. Comme elle s'en voulait... Mais c'était trop tard. Tôt ou tard, Naruto aurait tout découvert. Elle n'aurait pu lui cacher un tel secret plus longtemps. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement, et venir taper violemment contre le mur en sortant presque de ses gonds. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit le visage de son protégé en larme, celles-ci ayant tracé des sillons indélébiles sur ses joues d'ordinaire si tannées. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, preuve qu'il avait versé des larmes jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient entièrement secs. Il serrait les poings tellement fort que ses articulations blanchissaient. Il pénétra dans la salle, tira une chaise, s'assit et dit sur un ton étrangement calme, seulement entrecoupé de reniflements.

- J'attends.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis la godaime prit la parole :

- Nous sommes désolés, Naruto, si désolés, mais nous avons fait ce qui nous semblait juste... Mais si tu savais comme on regrette... Comme _je_ regrette...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, puis il perdit son sang froid et se mit à crier :

- Juste ?! Vous vous foutez de moi j'espère ? Vous avez créé un génocide, fait exécuté ces gens par des pauvres ninja comme ce Yahiko et tué le yondaime hokage et vous trouvez ça juste ?! Et, en ayant ça sur la conscience, vous trouvez encore le courage de me regarder dans les yeux ?

- Ils le méritaient, dit Danzo sur un ton neutre mais qui trahissait néanmoins son avis sur le sujet.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Naruto qui se tenait là, les yeux écarquillés. « _Ils le méritaient... Ils le méritaient... Ils le méritaient... »_.Tout d'un coup, on entendit un simple battement de cœur : « Pou-poum... » et la pupille de Naruto vira au rouge. Tous pensèrent la même chose : _Kyubi..._

- Vous oubliez une chose, moucherons, annonça la voix grave et caverneuse du démon renard sous le regard tremblant de certains, méfiants mais craintifs d'autres, je suis du côté de Naruto !

Et, pendant qu'il partait d'un rire sonore et cruel, un rayon de la même couleur carmine que son chakra se forma. Il allait le lancer sur les ninja terrorisés quand un « Naruto-kun ! » retentit dans la salle, en faisant écho. Tout le monde se stoppa, l'attaque mourut dans la bouche de Naruto possédé et ses yeux redevinrent de leur bleu turquoise d'origine. Naruto, redevenu lui-même, se tourna vers la source du cri. Là, une Hinata, tremblante d'être le centre d'attention, avala avec difficulté sa salive puis lança :

- Naruto-kun. Arrête. Je t'en prie, dit-elle sur un ton suppliant, je sais que nous sommes coupable de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt mais si tu fais ça, tu seras aussi coupable qu'eux. Aussi meurtriers qu'eux.

Le blond éclata d'un rire cynique et s'exclama, son fou rire à peine calmé :

- Et qui es-tu, ma chère Hinata, pour me parler de meurtriers, hein ? répondit-il, se mettant à crier sur le ''hein''.

Hinata, baissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais la mère de Kiba répondit à sa place :

- Hinata a eu le courage de s'opposer à sa famille pour te défendre. Elle a même été bannie de son clan pour ça. Ce sont les Uchiha qui l'hébergent actuellement.

Sasuke, qui se tenait là, coudes posés sur la table et son menton posé sur ses doigts entrecroisés -sa posture habituelle- renchérit :

- Tu vois, Dobe, tu n'as pas que des ennemis ici. Certes ma famille était pour et à même participé activement mais en tant que ton meilleur ami et nouveau chef du clan Uchiha, je ne te laisserai pas tomber !

Lee se leva à son tour, en pose « Nice Guy » :

- Moi non plus, Naruto-kun ! Tu peux compter sur le fauve de jade de Konoha !

Et sur les Inuzuka.

- Et sur les Haruno, termina la mère de Sakura.

Naruto sourit, des larmes de joie coulant sur son visage. Il avait retrouvé son calme quand une question germa soudain dans son esprit. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de la poser :

- Pourquoi vous êtes encore en vie ? murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ? s'étonna la mère de Sakura.

- Pourquoi on ne vous a pas tué ? Après tout, vous étiez contre... _*_

- Les Inuzuka sont les seuls producteurs de chiens de combat dans tout le pays du feu. De plus, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de tuer deux clan entier, cela aurait forcément attiré l'attention des autres villages un jour ou l'autre. Faire un plan aurait prit trop de temps.

- Ils ont bien éradiqué le pays de ma mère ! s'indigna-t-il alors.

- Le pays des tourbillons était un pays méconnu et sous la protection du pays du feu. C'est passé inaperçu.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, interrompit soudainement Sakura d'un ton méprisant, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de terminer cette réunion sur un note de bonheur. Surtout qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu crois que tu peux compter sur tout le monde ici !

- Exactement, confirma Tenten.

A ces mots, Naruto se figea. Comment Sakura pouvait-elle adhérer ? Sa famille et Sasuke étaient contre et elle avait passé toute son enfance avec lui ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle... Encore, Tenten il comprenait ! Elle sortait avec Neji qui était pour... Mais elle...

Comme si elle avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, Sakura laissa échapper un rire cynique et lui dit :

- Mon pauvre... Tu es décidément bien naïf... Quand on était petit, je te haïssais. Crois-tu réellement que ça puisse changer du jour au lendemain ? Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi idiot !

- Sakura a raison, Naruto. Quand on est débile, on le reste, renchérit Neji.

N'en pouvant plus, Naruto tomba à genoux. Ils l'avaient tous trahi. _Tous... Tenten, Ino, Shino, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura... _Ils ne lui restaient presque plus personne. Il resta là, immobile, pétrifié par les propos de ceux qui se prétendaient ses amis. Il se força de ne pas pleurer. Non ! Il n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir.

- Tue-les ! Je te prêterai mon chakra sans même prendre possession de ton corps, lui ''conseilla'' Kyubi d'une voix haineuse. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre avec ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Non, lui répondit Naruto. Hinata a raison. Je vaux mieux qu'eux. Et puis, la mort serait trop douce pour eux.

Une main sur son épaule le sortit de sa conversation avec Kyubi. Il leva la tête pour voir qui avait le courage de le soutenir ainsi et reconnut Sasuke. Il le regardait, l'air de dire « bats-toi ! C'est quoi ce mollusque, Usuratonkachi ! ». Ses yeux étaient plein de détermination. Quand un tel regard nous était destiné, on ne pouvait que se sentir en sécurité. On ne pouvait qu'essayer de prendre cette main qu'on nous tendait. Et c'est ce que Naruto fit. Il lui sourit et se releva doucement, mais sûrement. Sasuke avait raison. Oui ses amis l'avait trahi, et alors ! Il lui en restait toujours ! Ses vrais amis, eux, étaient restés. Ceux qui croyaient en lui étaient restés. Et il allait se montrer digne de leur confiance et de leur soutien. Il balaya son regard nouveau sur l'assemblée. Un regard neuf, qui jurait qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Qui jurait qu'un jour, ils payeraient pour leurs actes. Quand il eut passé ce regard sur chacun des ninjas présents, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, le peu de personnes qui le soutenait à sa suite.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Naruto était resté enfermé dans sa chambre. Il méditait. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire. A ce qu'il _fallait_ qu'il fasse. Il ne pouvait rester dans le village. Mais où irait-il ? Que ferait-il ? Comment survivrait-il ? Et ses amis et ceux qui l'avaient soutenu ? Et puis qu-

- Tu me stresses à jacasser comme ça gamin ! coupa Kyubi. J'entends toutes tes pensées moi ! Tu veux quitter ce satané village et bien fait le ! Tu t'en fous de ce que les autres pensent ! Ce ne sont pas eux qui vont vivre ta vie ! Alors dégageons de ce village de faux-culs, merde ! Ce qui doit arriver arrivera ! Et puis je serais là ! Alors bouge toi le cul !

A ces mots, Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Kurama avait raison. Il stagnait là et ça devanait particulièrement lassant. Il s'approcha alors de la commode qui trônait à l'entrée de son appartement et se planta devant, le regard brûlant d'une flamme nouvelle : celle de la détermination. Le blond détacha de son front le bandeau frontal qui le représentait, le donnait une identité, une famille. Une famille ! Tu parles ! Naruto secoua la tête et éclata d'un rire cynique à cette pensée. Puis il regarda l'objet pour lequel il s'était tant battu. Pour lequel il avait tant voulu se montrer digne. Duquel il avait été fier. Il sortit par la suite presque religieusement un kunai de sa poche. Mais pas n'importe quel kunai, un à trois branches, le même que son père. Il regarda une dernière fois son bandeau, puis traça un trait horizontal au travers de la feuille stylisée, symbole de Konoha. A chaque millimètre parcouru, un souvenir de la vie du blond au village s'effaçait. A chaque crissement de l'arme contre le métal, un épais trait rouge indélébile barrait une minute de vie, de bonheur en compagnie des villageois. En barrant ce symbole, Naruto se proclamait officiellement nunkenin. En barrant ce symbole, Naruto traçait un trait sur son existence en tant que ninja de konoha. En barrant ce symbole, Naruto commençait une nouvelle vie.

Advienne que pourra.

* * *

***** La question est de BlackCerise donc j'en profite pour y répondre ! :)

* * *

Voilà ! Voilà ! ^^ La suite après la pub ! Maintenant, sur France 3, découvrez votre film du vendredi soir !

C'était Konoha, ou comment trahir en groupe pour les nuls, avec fanfiction. net ! Fanfiction. net , plaisir de partager !

Bisous bisous mes chibinekos,

Ti Cathy


	3. Chapter 3

Salutations ! Je reviens encore vous embêter ! ;p je poste en ce merdredi après-midi le troisième chapitre de ma fiction ! Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse lecture et un magnifique moment en ma compagnie ! Enjoie !

* * *

**Titre :** Konoha, ou comment trahir en groupe pour les nuls

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto. Comment ça vous saviez ? O_o

**Rating :** Je radote peut-être mais n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur la présence d'un hypothétique futur lemon ! Je redis bien que si personne ne manifeste d'avis, je n'en ferai pas ! Alors soulevez-vous, citoyens ! Inscrits ou non ! Sinon toujours du T

**Paring :** ItaNaru. Si si ! Itachi est un des personnages principaux de cette fiction !

**Note :** J'annonce que je compte fêter le NaruSasu Day ! Si je trouve une idée... Là encore, si vous en avez une, peut-être que je la ferai si elle m'inspire ! ;)

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

black tiger : Salut ! Déjà, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Envolé le Naruto sage, droit et loyal ! On le retrouvera plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas même s'il sera changé pour toujours ! J'en dis pas plus ! ;) bisous et merci encore ! ^^

XoXonii : Déjà, merci d'être venue alors que tu n'avais pas aimé le résumé c'est vraiment très gentil ! ^^ Voilà donc la suite ! Merci d'avoir en plus laissé une trace ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

aya31 : Salut salut ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review et de m'avoir fait un très gentil compliment :) :) :) ! Donc voilà, la suite est pour... *roulements de tambours* maintenant ! Donc bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Konoha, Bureau du Godaime hokage, 7 heures et demi du matin :

La porte du bureau de Tsunade s'ouvrit avec fracas. En faisant irruption dans la salle, Shizune cria en même temps un « Hokage-sama ! », montrant à sa supérieur que la situation était grave. La pauvre secrétaire de la godaime tomba alors sur une Tsunade complètement amorphe, et aussi complètement soûle. Elle tenait dans sa main droite une énième bouteille de sake, prise dans son tiroir de bureau. Elle avait les joues rouges à force d'avoir bu, et les yeux de la même couleur à force d'avoir pleuré. Shizune, en voyant cette scène, prit un air triste et hésita à lui rapporter l'information qu'elle avait reçue le matin même de Kotetsu et Izumo. Elle allait rebrousser chemin pour revenir quand sa hokage serait plus apte à recevoir et surtout supporter les nouvelles quand Tsunade planta ses yeux injectés de sang dans ceux de Shizune et grommela sur un ton désagréable mais dans lequel on pouvait ressentir tout son désarroi :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'déranges, hein ?

- Excusez-moi, Tsunade-sama, dit-elle en s'inclinant, mais nous avons du nouveau de-de Naruto...

- A ces mots, Tsunade se figea et devint sérieuse. Si Shizune n'était pas rentrée il y a une minute, elle aurait juré que sa meilleure amie était parfaitement sobre.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Au rapport !

- Hai, Hokage-sama ! répondit-elle aussitôt en posant un genou à terre. Les chuunins Kotetsu Hagane et Izumo Kamizuki ont découvert que hier soir, dans les environs de onze heures trente, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze a quitté le village avec une destination inconnue ! Il est fort probable qu'il aie déserté. Sumimasen, Godaime Hokage-sama.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle, d'une voix étranglée en se laissant tomber dans son siège.

- Si je puis me permettre, c'était à prévoir.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, Tsunade releva la tête puis annonça d'une voix forte :

- Envoyez une équipe le chercher ! Ramenez-le au village par tous les moyens possibles !

- Hai !

Et elle disparut de la salle.

* * *

En ce moment même, Naruto courait. Pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Dieu seul le savait. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Il avait confiance en lui, en son instinct et en Kyubi. Son démon lui avait certifié que ça irait, alors ça irait.

Le soir, il s'arrêta près d'une rivière à la frontière avec le pays de la pluie. Décidant qu'il avait assez avancé pour le moment, il installa un mini-camp et après avoir déposé ses affaires, il partit se baigner dans la rivière. Il se déshabilla, défit sa longue tresse et plongea son corps nu dans l'eau fraîche. Il se mouilla avec précaution les épaules, le torse et les cheveux et se détendit, profitant de ce moment de détente rare et mérité. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il quitta avec regret la rivière et remit son pantalon quand soudain, il se retrouva paralysé. Il essaya de se briser la technique qui le retenait en vain. Grimaçant, il baissa avec difficulté les yeux vers le sol et il découvrit que son ombre partait vers un buisson.

- Kuso... pensa-t-il, je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant ! 'Fait chier !

- Tu l'as dit gamin ! railla Kyubi, on est pas dans la merde !

- Oh c'est bon ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

- Puis il continua à haute voix :

- Tu peux sortir Shikamaru, il n'y a pas cent-cinquante-milles personnes qui maîtrisent cette technique !

Apparu alors le concerné, concentré à l'extrême pour ne pas que Naruto se défasse de son kagemane no jutsu. Surgirent derrière lui Choji, Ino et Neji qui, une fois à couvert, se mirent en garde.

- Rends-toi Naruto, c'est trop galère de devoir se battre...

- Tu m'as bien regardé, Shikamaru ? Répondit alors hargneusement le blond en hésitant à cause de la paralysie.

- Je t'aurais prévenu... dit-il sur son ton las habituel. Neji !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres, répondit-il en s'avançant tout de même vers Naruto.

Il exécuta rapidement une série de mudras et apposa sa main sur la front de Naruto. Shikamaru désactiva sa technique. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles personnes ne bougea s'écoulèrent puis soudain le jinchuriki s'écroula par terre, se tenant le front comme s'il voulait l'arracher en hurlant de douleur. Quand celle-ci se stoppa, Naruto, presque évanoui, retira ses mains de son front et un sceau trônait maintenant dessus. Le même sceau que celui attribué à la branche secondaire des Hyuga. Le même sceau que Neji.

- Voilà, dit-il alors avec un sourire sadique, comme ça, nous quitter ne te viendras plus à l'esprit !

- Vous... êtes... ridicules... haleta Naruto, vous êtes... obligés de... d'apposer des sceaux sur... vos habitants pour évitez qu'il ne fuient... Ne me faites pas rire...

- Urusai ! cria-t-il alors en lui flanquant une violente série de coups de pied dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration, ne parles que si tu en as l'autorisation, sale merde !

- Ya que la vérité qui blesse, Neji, lança-t-il en se relevant laborieusement. Ce sceau t'a tellement traumatisé que tu te sens obligé de me faire subir le même sort ? Ce sera qui la prochaine ? Tenten ?

- Urusai ! hurla-t-il en le ruant de coups, devenant comme fou, urusai urusai urusai urusai urusai urusai urusai !

Naruto recevait les coups, ne pouvant rien faire, étant sous l'emprise du sceau. Il devait une obéissance suprême à Neji. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière, de sa bouche, de sa tête, de partout sur son corps. Il s'était mis en position fœtale, comme si se mettre comme ça abrégerait ses souffrances. Soudain, Neji sortit un kunai et le brandit, près à frapper. L'arme abattit sur le blond mais tout à coup, à quelques centimètres de sa figure, l'arme s'arrêta, stoppée par un katana.

(Sasuke ! Mon héros !

Et ben non ! Pas de bol ! *rire machiavélique*)

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de l'arme et virent un regard doré brûlant de haine dirigé vers eux.

- Qui ? bredouilla Neji.

- Je m'appelle Kuro. Et je suis votre pire cauchemar.

* * *

Suite à cette phrase pourtant classique, Neji ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir mais pourtant il resta là, comme paralysé par le regard de l'individu. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons mais la seul chose qu'il vit fut ses nakamas mis à terre par des shinobis qui semblaient être avec l'homme aux yeux dorés. Celui-ci planta son regard dans celui du Hyuga et lui dit :

- Dégage. Et va dire cela à ton hokage : _The wave is coming*_.

Il retira alors son katana et jeta un tel regard à Neji que celui-ci déguerpit suivit de Shikamaru, Choji et Ino qui s'étaient réveillés. Les compagnons de Kuro allaient les poursuivre quand la voix de celui retentit.

- Laissez les partir, dit-il en regardant Naruto qui s'était évanoui.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et se mirent en cercle autour du blessé. Un homme s'avança, et s'accroupit auprès du blond et composa alors une série de mudras à une vitesse ahurissante. Puis il apposa sa main sur le front de Naruto et comme par magie, le sceau disparut. Les traits de Naruto se radoucirent alors, comme s'il ressentait qu'il était débarrassé d'une malédiction. L'homme se redressa alors, et annonça d'une voix neutre :

- C'est bon.

- Merci Aka.

- Je suis là pour ça, non ?

- Bon, les gars, en attendant que sa majesté se réveille, dit un petit homme plutôt enrobé sur un ton ironique, faisant ricaner les personnes autour de lui, si on installait le campement ?

- Pas con. Pour une fois que tu sors un truc intelligent... rétorqua la seule femme du groupe. Elle avait les cheveux blonds virant sur le roux et une forte poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit, pouffiasse ?! Tu veux t'battre ?

- Je t'attend, gros tas, répondit-elle sur un ton neutre, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Kiiro, Shiro, c'est bon, les réprimanda Kuro.

- Mais c'est elle ! Elle me cherche et j'ai jamais rien le droit de lui faire ! C'est dégueulasse !

- C'est parce que t'es trop con pour comprendre.

- Sale...

- Shiro !

Vexé, celui-ci partit bouder sous le regard moqueur de Kiiro.

* * *

Quand Naruto ouvrit les paupières, son premier réflexe fut de les refermer pour protéger sa rétine fragile des rayons trop lumineux du soleil. Puis il les rouvrit doucement, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, espérant ainsi reconnaître l'endroit où il était. Il reconnut sa rivière et le peu d'affaires qu'il avait emporté. Par contre, son campement avait été, comment dire... viré pour être remplacé par un avec beaucoup plus de gueule. Il vit des personnes vaquer à leurs occupations : certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres s'entraînaient, un boudait dans son coin. Un autre sculptait une statuette dans du bois avec un kunai, d'autres coupaient du bois. En voyant cette scène de vie pourtant si classique, Naruto eut les larmes aux yeux. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et posa son front sur ses genoux serrés tous contre lui. Et il pleura. Il pleura longtemps. Ces gens, cette bonne humeur, lui rappelait tant sa vie, _avant_... Avant que tout ne bascule. Avant qu'il ne découvre que toute sa vie n'avait été basée que sur du mensonge. Les larmes s'écoulèrent toutes seules, longtemps sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Kyubi avait beau essayer de lui remonter le moral, rien n'y faisait. Il releva la tête seulement quand une main réconfortante se posa doucement sur son épaule. Il leva ses yeux rougis et découvrit Kuro qui le regardait, son regard doré plein de compassion. En voyant ce regard, Naruto essuya rapidement son visage et demanda, d'une voix sèche entrecoupée de soubresauts :

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

Au lieu de répondre, Kuro s'assit seulement à ses côtés et le regarda. Il le fixa longtemps, sans jamais détourner le regard. Jusqu'à ce que le jinchuriki, n'en pouvant plus, se jeta dans ses bras et éclata à nouveau en sanglots, s'accrochant à ses vêtements comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. L'autre le laissa faire, ne cherchant ni à le repousser ni à le prendre dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment qui parut durer une éternité, Naruto se relèva, rouge de honte, et retira les larmes de son visage avant d'avouer :

- Je suis désolé... Quand je me suis réveillé, cette scène, cette bonne humeur, ça m'a rappelé comment ils m'ont trahi. Comment ils se sont joués de moi.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.

- Raconte, répondit alors kuro d'une voix neutre.

Naruto hésita un moment, puis en voyant le regard déterminé de l'homme, prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit. Il lui dit tout. Ce qu'on lui avait dit, ce qu'il avait ressenti, tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait un récit aussi détaillé. Peut-être à cause de l'aura mystérieuse, mais réconfortante de l'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette soirée, aussi anodine soit-elle, marqua le début d'une nouvelle ère.

* * *

- Naruto, on a à te parler, annonça Kuro d'une voix plate et sans émotions.

Le blond, qui venait de rentrer de son entraînement avec Kiiro -avec laquelle il s'entendait plutôt bien- Releva la tête vers son ami aux yeux dorés. Quand il empruntait ce ton, c'était soit qu'il allait se faire engueuler, soit que ce qu'il avait à dire était plutôt important. Cela faisait deux bons mois qu'il avait rejoins ce groupe de chasseurs de primes, il avait appris à connaître ses acolytes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Viens, installe-toi.

- Non, sérieusement, vous commencez à me faire flipper les gars !

- Naruto, dit Kiiro, pose tes fesses sur le canapé et arrête de jacasser !

Celui-ci s'exécuta, et attendit que Kuro prenne la parole. Il remarqua que tout le monde était là. Kiiro, Shiro, et même Aka, qui était d'habitude assez discret, si ce n'est carrément invisible. Kuro soupira, puis releva la tête et dit en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux.

- Naruto. Ce que je te dis est très sérieux. Nous avons la preuve maintenant que tu es digne de confiance.

- Quoi ?! coupa alors Naruto, les larmes aux yeux, vous voulez dire que... vous aussi vous m'avez trahi ? Menti ?

- Naruto ! s'exclama Aka, ce que veux dire Kuro, c'est que nous ne pouvions pas divulguer ces informations à n'importe qui capable de _nous_ trahir. Ceci est bien plus important que tu ne le crois !

- Je continue. Naruto, veux-tu nous rejoindre ?

- Vous rejoindre... Je ne vous ai pas déjà rejoins ?

- Ce groupe de chasseurs de primes... N'a existé uniquement que dans le but de te recruter. Depuis toujours, tu as été destiné à remplir un rôle dans notre association. Mais nous te laissons le choix. Je te le redemande, Naruto. Veux-tu, oui ou non, nous rejoindre ?

- Kurama, pensa Naruto, aide-moi...

- Gamin... Comprend-les. Eux n'ont pas pour but de te trahir ou de te tuer. Et tu le sais. Réfléchit. S'ils étaient venus te voir et t'avaient demandé « Salut ! Tu veux nous rejoindre ? On est des nunkenins mais on est sympas quand même tu vas voir ! » Tu les aurais rejoins ?

- Non...

- Bah voilà. Donne-leur une chance... Donne-toi une chance !

- D'accord ! répliqua alors Naruto avec un sourire à nouveau rayonnant.

Reprenant alors contact avec la réalité, il leva les yeux vers Kuro, Kiiro, Shiro, Aka et les autres et leur annonça :

- Oui, je le veux ! (Je vous déclare officiellement mari et femme!)

Un sourire bourgeonna sur les lèvres de Kuro qui déclara alors :

- Je ne vois donc plus aucune utilité à maintenir ce henge. Aka, on le désactive.

- Ok...

Et sous ses yeux médusés, apparut Sasori à la place d'Aka et à la place de Kuro...

_Itachi..._

*La vague vient. Je me suis inspirée de la devise des Stark dans _Game of Thrones _(Que je conseille vivement à ceux qui ne craignent ni le sang, ni la violence ni le sexe...)

* * *

Alors Alors Alors ? Je vous ai surpris, hein ? Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? Hein ? Si vous êtes en mode poisson frit, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup ! ^^ Bah voilà ! C'était le chapitre 3 de Konoha, ou comment trahir en groupe pour les nuls ! Tout de suite, la météo sur france 3 !

Merci de laisser des reviews !:) A votre bon cœur, à votre bon cœur mesdames messieurs...

Bisous bisous mes chibinekos, à la prochaine !

Ti Cathy


	4. Chapter 4

Amis du soir bonsoir ! (je dis ça car pour moi il est *va chercher l'heure* 21:05!) Donc ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! *essuie une larme qui coule* EN PLUS il est plus long que le chapitre 3, le chapitre 2 mais pas le chapitre 1 faut pas charrier... Donc je suis assez fière ! Voilà. Enjoyez braves gens !

* * *

**Titre :** Konoha, ou comment trahir en groupe pour les nuls

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto. *va vérifier qu'elle ne s'est pas tromper parce que c'est la honte*

**Rating :** T pas de changements

**Paring :** ItaNaru

**Note :** Je ferai un lemon. Parce que j'ai eu une idée qui va révolutionner le monde du yaoi ! Un petit pas pour les hommes sans majuscule, un grand pas pour les yaoistes !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

XoXonii : ^^ Je t'avoue que je super fière de mon effet. Je me suis dit t'es sadique quand même… Mais bon. Je me rattrape en postant ce chapitre ! D'ailleurs, il est plus long ! Bonne lecture ! Salut !

aya31 : Salut ! Ravie que cette fic te plaise ! Oui oui oui, Itachi et Naruto vont finir ensemble ! *sourire pas net* d'ailleurs, j'ai décidé que je ferai un lemon car je viens d'avoir une meeeeeerveilleuse idée *sourire _vraiment_ pas net* Pour te rassurer, jamais je n'abandonne une fic en cours de route, ce n'est vraiment pas mon style et et je déteste ça ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Biz !

Guest : Salut ! Moi, ma réaction, ce serait une tête de poisson frit avec la bave qui coule (comme ça *q* ou comme ça °bave° ) puis je lui sauterais dessus en criant miam !

* * *

Naruto était là, assis sur le canapé, dévisageant Itachi et Sasori comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète. Là, il était complètement perdu. D'ailleurs, Kyubi mit les mots exacts sur ce qu'il pensait :

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand les morts ressuscitent ?

- Je ne sais pas Kurama, mais je compte bien le découvrir...

- Naruto... Dit quelque chose... chuchota Itachi.

- Et tu veux que je dise quoi ? Que je suis heureux de voir que mon ami était un vulgaire henge et que c'est un mort se cache derrière ?!

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Vas-y...

- Tout ça a débuté quelques temps avant le kidnapping de Gaara. Contre toutes attentes, Sasori s'était beaucoup rapproché de Nagato. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, personnes ne savait ce qu'ils se disaient. En réalité, Nagato recrutait Sasori, le convainquait de rejoindre l'organisation. Et il finit par accepter. Puis Sasori et Deidara ont dû partir pour capturer le Shukaku et Sasori mourut. Mais en réalité, Sasori savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Nagato avait choisi de jouer un rôle crucial dans le plan de notre maître en se sacrifiant pour ressusciter tous ceux qui étaient morts et qui devaient rejoindre l'association.

- Quand il a rendu la vie aux ninjas de Konoha qu'il avait tué...

- Exactement. Pour moi c'est différent. J'étais toujours en vie quand Nagato a fait ça. Un jour, j'étais en mission quand Master -notre maître et le maître et fondateur de l'association- vint me voir en personne. Il me convainquit de les rejoindre. Mais j'avais un problème de taille : quitter Akatsuki. J'ai alors eut l'idée de lancer un genjutsu complet sur le monde entier. C'est ainsi que je fus soit-disant tué par Sasuke. Tu comprends donc qu'on ne pouvait pas apparaître comme ça devant toi. Nous devions être certains que tu étais des nôtres. J'espère que tu nous pardonnes.

- J'ai un peu de mal, mais je vous pardonne. Je vais essayer...

- Merci... souffla Itachi.

Comme réponse, Naruto leur sourit. Il y eut un moment de silence quand tout à coup l'estomac de quelqu'un se manifesta d'une manière assez... bruyante. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers le fautif.

- Ben quoi ? S'indigna Shiro, j'ai faim moi ! C'est midi les gars !

- Et les filles... Non mais c'est quoi ce racisme, là !

- Commence pas à me les briser Kiiro ! ''les gars'' c'était un terme général !

- C'est ça ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès !

- Tu sais quoi ? Ouais je l'ai exprès pour te faire chier !

- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Vous voyez ? Il n'arrête pas de me chercher !

- Shiro, arrête d'embêter Kiiro, le réprimanda Itachi.

- Quoi ? Non mais vous êtes témoin ! C'est elle qui commence ! S'exclama Shiro sous le regard moqueur de Kiiro.

- Il n'empêche que Shiro a raison.

Ce fut à lui de prendre un air moqueur sous le regard boudeur de Kiiro.

- Il est midi. Il est donc l'heure de manger. Allons-y...

A ces mots, la seule fille du groupe et la chouchoute d'Itachi repris son air vainqueur pendant que Shiro allait déprimer dans son coin

- C'est moi qu'on aime le moins... dit-il en pleurant. (cette phrase mythique pour ma famille n'est pas de moi mais a été prononcée par mon cousin lors d'un repas de famille au restaurant. En effet, il n'y avait plus de jus de pamplemousse...)

Ils finirent tous par aller manger, la tension du moment étant retombée. Puis, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le repas avançait, Naruto se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait que leur apparence de changée. Il en sourit de réconfort. La voix de son cher démon retentit dans sa tête :

- Sois heureux gamin, tu l'as mérité.

- Depuis quand t'es sentimental ?

- Mh... grogna-t-il.

- Au fait, Kurama…

- Quoi ? dit-il sur un ton bourru

- Merci. D'être là je veux dire.

- J't'en prie gamin. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Et il retourna au fond de l'esprit de Naruto, pendant que le sourire de ce dernier n'était pas prêt de disparaître.

A la fin du repas, ils étaient en train de parler quand Aka posa une question essentielle mais à laquelle personne n'avait pensé.

- Au fait…

- Oui ? demanda Kiiro

- On fait quoi maintenant ? C'est vrai, notre mission est finie.

- On rentre. Trancha Itachi.

- Ok. C'était juste pour savoir. Le temps que je prépare mes affaires et on peut y aller.

- Les miennes sont déjà prêtes, affirma Kiiro, je me doutais qu'on allait rentrer au bercail.

- Euh… tout le monde ? Rentrer où ?

- Chez nous, l'informa Itachi avec un sourire rêveur. A Uzushio.

Naruto dut faire une tête vraiment bizarre car tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Uzushio, ce n'est pas seulement le nom de la capitale du pays de ta mère, lui expliqua Shiro, c'est aussi le nom de notre association. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car son QG se trouve sur les ruines d'Uzushio. Notre maître était très attaché à cette ville et à ce pays, c'est pourquoi il a décidé de donner à notre organisation son nom. Maintenant, quand tu dis Uzushio, tu parles de nous. Ainsi, ce pays vit encore à travers nous. On est vraiment très fiers de ce nom.

- Je m'en doute. Bon, alors entendez-moi, je vais rassembler mes affaires ! Ce sera pas long !

Il courut dans sa chambre, pressé de partir. Il ouvrit avec hâte sa valise et fourra toutes ses affaires dedans. Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires, tout rentra parfaitement et il ne fut pas obligé de sauter dessus pour la fermer. Il remit des kunais dans sa pochette et prit sa valise avant de courir rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient devant l'entrée.

- Allons-y ! Direction Uzushio !

Et ils partirent, heureux et impatients à l'idée de rentrer enfin chez eux après une si longue absence. Ils marchèrent toute la journée, voulant absolument arriver le plus vite possible. Après tout, ils auraient tout le temps de se reposer là-bas ! Ils finirent par s'arrêter pour dormir le soir, puis repartirent le lendemain à l'aube. Leurs efforts payèrent car à peine quelques jours plus tard, Uzushio apparut au loin…

* * *

Le petit groupe atterrit juste devant les larges portes de l'organisation d'Uzushio. Un large sourire ornait le visage de tous ceux qui y étaient déjà allé. Itachi commença à marcher en direction de l'entrée principale, et tous les autres suivirent. Ils déambulèrent dans les rues, se faisant saluer par les ninjas qu'ils croisaient. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Itachi expliquait à Naruto le fonctionnement d'Uzushio.

- La hiérarchie d'Uzushio est en forme de pyramide. Au sommet se trouve notre maître, Master. Après, il y a les chefs de section. Il y en a neuf. Et après ce sont les membres de chaque section. On a tous les mêmes droits, on est tous égaux et on est tous dans la même galère. Par exemple, pour les missions, on peut partir avec un membre de n'importe quelle section et de n'importe quel rang du moment que c'est un ninja. Chacun a le droit de se plaindre si c'est justifié. Tout le monde ici, du cuisinier jusqu'à Master en passant par les secrétaires, tous ont subi un traumatisme ou ont été trahis par un village. La seule section qui ne marche pas comme ça est la section espionnage. Ils s'occupent de tout ce qui est infiltrations et espions à notre solde. Souvent, ce sont les amis et la famille de ceux qui nous ont rejoints. Mais pas tout le temps. Après il y a la section éclaireurs. Ils s'occupent de tâter le terrain et de le préparer pour l'arrivée des équipes. Là c'est la section torture, la seule dont les murs sont insonorisés… Là c'est la section renseignement, ils gèrent toutes les informations d'Uzushio. Ce sont eux qui trouvent leurs infos, mais il y a aussi celles fournies par les autres sections. Ils sont l'intermédiaire entre Master et nous. Sauf si bien sûr l'info ne peut pas attendre. C'est moi leur chef de section. Là c'est la section nurserie. Dirigée par Konan. Tout ce qui est élevage de gosses, garderie, tout ça quoi… Là c'est la section organisation, sans eux, on est morts. Ils s'occupent des repas, du ménage, des demandes de recrutements de Master, du secrétariat, de la paperasse, des festivités, du centre commercial, tout ça. Souvent, ce sont des civils qui rejoignent cette section. Là, c'est la section scientifique. Dirigée par Sasori. Ils s'occupent des recherches, ils font en sortes qu'on soit pas à la ramasse par rapport aux autres villages. Ils fabriquent des produits aussi. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, va les voir. Ce sont eux qui fournissent le centre commercial. Et enfin, la section soins. L'hôpital, l'infirmerie. On est quand même un sacré paquet mais tout le monde a son utilité.

- J'ai une question.

- Oui ?

- C'est dingue qu'on ait pas entendu parler de vous plus tôt. Ça a l'air d'être assez grand.

- On est discret quand on part en mission. Et puis, personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller fouiner par ici, c'est sensé n'y avoir que des ruines.

- Maintenant que tu le dis…

- Bon ! C'est pas tout mais on doit aller voir Master.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils bifurquèrent vers la droite et entrèrent dans un immense bâtiment.

- Ça sert aussi de secrétariat et de centre d'informations.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un comptoir où une secrétaire dévorait Itachi des yeux et semblait supplier Dieu de faire en sorte qu'il vienne la voir elle. En voyant ça, Naruto un sentiment nouveau s'immiscer en lui et tira un Itachi perdu par le bras en jetant un regard noir à la jeune femme qui le lui rendit bien.

- Viens, on va à ce comptoir-là, l'autre fille elle m'inspire pas confiance.

- Ah bon ? Elle est gentille pourtant… Enfin, ça reviens au même celle-là ou une autre… Bonjour Lisa !

- Bonjour, Itachi-san ! lui répondit une jeune fille avec un chignon et un sourire joyeux sur le visage, ça faisait longtemps !

- Je viens juste de rentrer de mission ! Et toi, t'as grandi !

- J'ai eu mes dix-huit ans hier ! Et ma copine m'a demandé en mariage il y a pas longtemps ! Alors je nage dans le bonheur !

- C'est sûr ! En tout cas tu le mérite !

- Merci !

- Et puis ton projet de devenir sage-femme ?

- J'ai presque fini mes études ! Sinon tu voulais quoi ?

- Je voulais voir Master. J'ai avec moi le ninja qu'il voulait recruter.

- Un nouveau ?! Bienvenu ! Je suis Lisa !

- Naruto Namikaze ! Enchanté !

- Na-Namikaze ?! Je suis désolée d'avoir été si familière avec vous, Namikaze-sama !

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'appelle pas sama ça fait vieux ! Est-ce que moi je t'appelle Lisa-sama ?

- Appelle-le Naruto. Ici, le nom de famille n'a pas d'importance, tu te souviens ?

- Ah, pardon ! C'était un réflexe !

- Je t'avoue que pendant un moment tu m'as foutu la trouille ! avoua Naruto en souriant.

- Ha ha ! Désolée ! Vous pouvez y aller ! Master vous attend ! Bonne continuation !

- À la prochaine, Lisa ! salua Itachi.

- Salut, Lisa-chan !

- Au revoir, vous deux ! Faudra qu'on vous invite à dîner un de ces quatre ! Tiens, vous n'avez cas venir avec votre équipe ce soir ! On fêtera mes fiançailles et votre retour de mission !

- Avec plaisir !

Et ils montèrent les escaliers menant au bureau du chef d'Uzushio. Une fois devant la porte, ils toquèrent et aussitôt, Konan sortit de la pièce, toute essoufflée et décoiffée.

- Ouh ! C'est pas bien de copuler avec Master pendant les heures de service ! la taquina Itachi.

Pour toutes réponses, il reçut un rougissement prononcé de Konan qui se dépêcha de partir.

- Konan fait partit des membres qui ont créé Uzushio avec Master. Elle sort avec lui et s'occupe de la section nurserie depuis qu'ils ont eu un gosse ensemble.

- Ah…

Itachi retoqua puis entra dès qu'il entendit le « entrez ! » de son supérieur. Dès qu'ils eurent posé un pas dans la pièce, Naruto vit une tornade rousse sauter sur Itachi.

- WTF ?! pensa-t-il sur l'instant.

- Bonjour, Master, dit Itachi en se décollant de son patron, moi aussi je suis content de vous voir.

- Tu m'as manqué ! répondit celui-ci en pleurant.

- Hai, hai.

Tout d'un coup, il se releva, très sérieux, et se retourna vers Naruto qui resta figé.

- Pain !

- Non, Yahiko ! Pain était mon soi-disant cadavre. Enchanté !

- J'ai déjà entendu votre nom quelque part… Attendez…

- Journal de bord, lui rappela Kyubi.

- Ah ! Oui ! C'est vous qui avez buté les anciens Anciens ! (Ha ! C'est drôle ! Pardon…)

- Et oui… Bienvenu chez toi, mon neveu.

Pour toutes réponses, Naruto se jeta dans les bras de son oncle en pleurant. Il était si soulagé ! D'avoir enfin une famille en plus de tous ces gens sur qui compter !

- Au fait ! J'ai un cousin du coup !

- Et oui ! Il s'appelle Sho ! Il sera ravi de te connaître ! Je lui ai tellement parlé de toi !

Ils se séparèrent et Yahiko annonça :

- Tu es enfin arrivé ! J'ai plein de choses à te dire !

- Commence par le début !

- Hm… Ah oui ! Tu seras le chef de la section torture ! Ça te va ?

Un sourire pas net et particulièrement sadique apparu sur le visage de Naruto.

- Oh oui ! Je suis très content !

- Tu fais vraiment peur comme ça, tu sais ? Sinon !

Il se pencha et fouilla dans son bureau pour en sortir un rouleau assez conséquent.

- Késako ?

- Ceci, dit-il sur un ton soudainement sérieux, est le rouleau d'une technique héréditaire. Celle des Namikaze.

* * *

Han ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Quelle est cette fameuse technique que Yahiko veut apprendre à Naruto ? Comment va se passer son intégration ? Et niveau ItaNaru, quand la situation va s'améliorer ? Naruto se rendra-t-il compte qu'il est jaloux ? Pourquoi y avait-il marqué « Mpreg non enfin pas vraiment » dans le chapitre 1 ?

Que de questions ! Pour avoir la réponse, il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant ou bien ceux d'après ! Ça vous turlupine ? Si oui, tant mieux ! (Méchante ? Moi ? Un tout petit peu…)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Ça prend deux minutes et ça fait extra plaisir ! Je réponds à tout le monde (le plus vite possible. Si j'oublie quelqu'un, merci de me le dire ce n'est pas voulu !) !

Salut salut à la prochaine mes chibinekos !

Ti Cathy


	5. Chapter 5

Amis du jour, bonjour, amis du soir, bonsoir ! ^^ Je reviens pour vous poster la suite un jour plus tôt que prévu ! Il est d'une taille normale par rapport à d'habitude ! Donc je ne blablate pas trop et vous laisser lire ! Enjoie !

* * *

**Titre :** Konoha, ou comment trahir en groupe pour les nuls

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto. Mais j'ai un mérite ! Quelques personnages sont à moi et le hatsugan l'est aussi ! *fière*

**Rating :** T sans doute le M est pour bientôt !

**Paring :** ItaNaru. Enfin apparu !

**Note 1 :** Autopub : Si vous aimez le fantastique, les dieux, déesses, tout ça, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon os nommé Betrayed ! En plus, vous n'avez besoin de ne connaître aucun manga ! Si c'est pas beau la vie ! Donc allez-y ! )

**Note 2 :** Je vais poster un os pour le NaruSasu Day ! Donc rendez-vous le 23 octobre ! Je compte sur vous ! ^^

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

aya31 : Re ! ^^ Ravie que cette fic te plaise toujours autant ! Je suis super heureuse que tu suives cette fiction ! :) Voilà la suite que tu attendais ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Parenthèse pas-si-inutile du professeur Iruka :**

**Re ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Ça prouve que Ti Cathy s'améliore et que mes cours lui ont servi (sbaaam ! Mai-euh ! Casse pas mon rêve !) Donc je reviens aujourd'hui car cette pas douée ne sais même présenter des personnages inventés correctement. Ahlala… Donc **_**comme d'habitude**_** c'est moi qui m'y colle… Je devrais me faire payer… Mais bon… Bref, passons ! Donc je reviens vous parler des oc de cette histoire, point assez obscur de cette fiction. Il y a :**

**Kiiro : c'est la seule fille de l'équipe. Elle déteste Shiro et s'entend très bien avec Naruto. C'est aussi la chouchoute d'Itachi. Et oui, jaune et son vrai nom…**

**Shiro : C'est le Ti gros de l'équipe. Il est gentil quoi qu'un peu simplet sur les bords. Il se bagarre souvent avec Kiiro. Et oui, blanc est son vrai nom…**

**Lisa : C'est une étudiante qui veut devenir sage-femme et qui travaille pour aider le village en plus de ses études. Elle est très amie avec l'équipe de mission d'Itachi et s'est fiancée il n'y a pas longtemps.**

**Sho : C'est le fils de Yahiko et de Konan et donc par conséquent le cousin de Naruto. On ne connaît pas grand-chose sur lui pour l'instant.**

**Kuro et Aka : Ce sont les henges utilisés par Itachi et Sasori durant leur mission. Ils n'existent donc pas réellement ! Ils ne réapparaîtront sans doute pas ou si oui il y aura une bonne raison que l'auteur expliquera ! **

**Voilà ! C'est plus clair ? Si non n'hésitez surtout pas à demander à Ti Cathy ce que vous n'avez pas compris par review elle se fera un plaisir de vous réexpliquer ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Itachi n'avait que rarement vu son supérieur aussi sérieux. Au contraire, celui-ci était connu pour sa bonne humeur et le fait qu'il était toujours le premier à faire des conneries. Alors s'il ne prenait même pas la peine de sourire, c'était que ce devait être extrêmement important. C'est donc pour cela qu'Itachi tendit l'oreille, ne ratant aucun des mots de Yahiko.

- Cette technique est appelée _hatsugan_. Elle est transmise de générations en générations depuis la nuit des temps. Ton père n'étant plus de ce monde pour te l'enseigner, je me dois de le faire, en tant que ton oncle et seule personne sur cette terre à maitriser cette technique.

- En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

- Cette technique rejoint quelque peu celle des Uchiha -à ces mots, Itachi haussa un sourcil. Elle contient deux niveaux. Le niveau un…

Il activa alors sa technique. Ses yeux changèrent. Le fond se transforma en dégradé du rouge au jaune et sa pupille se changea en celle fendue de Kyubi surmontée de celle du mode ermite. Les neuf démons à queue mais en chibi apparurent à ses côtés.

- Permet de contrôler les démons à queue et de combattre avec eux. Le seul inconvénient est que ce premier niveau utilise beaucoup de chakra. Le niveau deux…

Ses yeux changèrent alors de nouveau. Le fond resta le même tandis que sa pupille changea pour devenir… les neuf tomoe de Juubi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel…

- Permet d'utiliser une seule et unique attaque de Juubi. Elle est certe très puissante, mais blesse un peu l'utilisateur, termina-t-il en désactivant sa technique.

- Et… J'ai ça en moi, demanda Naruto en regardant ses mains. Je veux dire, ça paraît tellement incroyable… Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable…

- Dit-il alors qu'il a réussi à sympatiser avec Kyubi, à maîtriser le rasengan, et j'en passe, commenta Yahiko.

Naruto esquissa d'abord un léger sourire puis demanda :

- Tu m'aideras ?

- Bien sûr ! le rassura-t-il avec un sourire éclatant, je suis ton oncle après tout !

Naruto lui sourit en retour et le serra dans ses bras.

- Allez, va t'amuser ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais invité chez Lisa ce soir. Ne te couche pas trop tard demain on commence !

- D'accord ! Merci !

- Tu prendras tes fonctions dès que tu maîtriseras parfaitement le hatsugan.

- Ça marche !

Et il sortit du bureau, Itachi sur ses talons. Après un petit moment de silence, Itachi demanda à Naruto :

- C'est sept heures. On a encore un peu de temps avant d'aller chez Lisa. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, Itachi prit Naruto par la main et l'entraîna vers le haut d'une colline dont le sommet surplombait Uzushio. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur l'herbe fraiche puis Itachi dit en bafouillant un peu :

- Regarde. C'est sûr que ça ne vaut pas la colline des hokage de Konoha mais c'est le plus beau coin d'Uzushio. J'ai pensé qu'il te plairait.

Naruto ne répondit rien, subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. En contrebas, Uzuhio s'étendait comme à l'infini. Le soleil étant en train de se coucher, le ciel avait pris une teinte rose-orangée. Des nuages nocturnes lumineux étaient parsemés de-ci de-là, donnant au tout une allure féérique. Et puis, au loin, une unique étoile, l'étoile du berger, annonçait doucement la nuit.

- Wouah…

(Itachi : C'est moi ou ça prend une tournure légèrement _niaise _? Moi : Chut ! Tu casses l'ambiance ! *l'assome avec le clavier*)

Le blond resta là quelques minutes, immobile devant ce spectacle subjuguant. Puis, sans un mot, sachant que le brun n'était pas du genre bavard, il s'allongea doucement sur les jambes de son ami. Ils restèrent comme ça, dans un silence confortable, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre et de la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Naruto pensa qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas que le Destin ne le sépare d'Itachi.

Ce fut Shiro qui vint briser leur bulle. Il courut vers eux et leur cria :

- Et ! Les amoureux ! C'est l'heure d'aller chez Lisa !

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de ses deux compagnons, il s'approcha encore et vint secouer ses deux nakamas. Il n'obtint comme réponse qu'un regard noir d'Itachi. Il en frissonna de peur. Déjà qu'habituellement il faisait quand même un peu flipper, alors quand il vous faisait savoir qu'il avait envie de vous décapiter et se faire un collier avec vos tripes, je vous dis pas les sueurs froides… Itachi s'étira, puis remarqua qu'en effet ils étaient bien en retard à leur rendez-vous. Il le fit savoir au blond qui le regarda, catastrophé, puis se leva en vitesse, attrapa la main d'Itachi et l'entraîna vers la maison que lui indiquait le brun. Ils entendirent un vague « attendez-moi ! » de la part de Shiro mais ils n'en eurent cure et continuèrent de courir. Ils finirent par arriver chez Lisa, essoufflés comme s'ils avaient couru le marathon Suna-Kiri. Ce fut Kiiro qui les accueillit, un sourire sur le visage.

- Bienvenus chez moi !

- Chez toi, demanda le blond interloqué, je croyais qu'on était chez Lisa-chan !

- Itachi ne t'as pas dit ? Je suis la fiancée de Lisa !

- Sérieux ?! Félicitations ! répondit-il, sincèrement heureux pour son amie.

- Merci ! Rentrez !

Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et pénétrèrent dans le salon où les attendait Lisa, ses cheveux bordeaux coiffés en queue de cheval.

- Et bien ! On vous attendait plus !

- On a un peu oublié l'heure ! Désolé !

- C'est pas grave ! Venez vous asseoir !

Ils discutèrent en buvant un verre de champagne. Peu après, Shiro arriva, mort de fatigue, disant qu'il s'était perdu. Cela fit bien rire ses amis. Ils mangèrent, puis firent un Time's up. Le Monkey D Luffy d'Itachi fut mythique. Toute la soirée, la maison fut remplie de rires et de bonne humeur. Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux tard dans la nuit, promettant qu'ils remettraient ça une autre fois.

Le lendemain, vers huit heures, Naruto se tenait devant son oncle, prêt à en découdre avec le hatsugan. Yahiko le regarda, sourit puis tendit à son neveu et élève un vieux grimoire plein de poussière. Il était jauni par le temps. Sur la couverture étaient dessinées des courbes avec des pleins et des déliés qui se rejoignaient au centre où trônait une pierre rouge sang.

- Des questions avant de commencer ?

- Une seule. Tu m'avais bien que t'avais un fils ?

- Oui.

- Il n'a pas le hatsugan ?

- Non, répondit-il avec un regard peiné. Il n'a pas de chakra. Bref ! Commençons ! Ouvre le livre.

Naruto s'exécuta presque religieusement. À l'intérieur du livre se trouvait des signatures. Une par page. Mais pas des signatures ordinaires, celles-ci étaient faites avec du sang.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- C'est avec cette signature que les utilisateurs du hatsugan prêtent serment. Ce sont leurs signatures. Elles sont là depuis le tout premier Namikaze.

Il tourna les pages et arriva à la dernière.

- Là, c'est la mienne. Il faut que tu apposes la tienne ci, sur l'intérieur de la couverture.

- Et j'écris quoi ?

- Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct.

Naruto prit un kunai et trancha la plante de son index. Puis il ferma les yeux, et apposa son doigt sur le carton. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis son doigt bougea de lui-même, comme s'il était indépendant du corps. Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, sa signature était là. Il avait prêté serment. Soudain, comme par magie, une page se détacha du carton et l'intérieur de la couverture redevint vierge. La dernière page du livre était devenue celle contenant sa signature. Yahiko paraissait fier. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait ! À peine avait-il pensé ça qu'une violente migraine lui vrilla le cerveau et tout devint noir.

Quand Naruto rouvrit les yeux, il reconnut directement les murs blancs de l'hôpital. Sur une chaise attendait Yahiko, le regard inquiet.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il vit que son neveu était réveillé.

- Tranquille. Je n'ai presque plus mal à la tête.

- C'est bien. Tu t'habitues rapidement à l'arrivée importante de chakra dans ton corps.

- Gamin ! appela Kyubi.

- Oui ?

- Viens voir !

- J'arrive.

Puis il dit à Yahiko :

- Je reviens, Kyubi m'appelle.

Et il plongea dans les méandres de son esprit. Quand il arriva devant Kyubi, il fut surpris.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

- Je te pose la question ! C'est _mon_ hôte !

En effet, ce tenait devant lui les neufs bijuus, bavardant gaiement.

- Tout le monde !

Tous les démons se turent et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Alors comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous êtes dans mon corps.

- Sans blague… railla Sanbi.

- Donc je vous demanderai de bien vouloir m'expliquer ce que vous fichez là…

- Tu te souviens que tu as signé un pacte pour obtenir le hatsugan ? demanda Nibi.

(piqure de rappel sur les démons à queues parce que c'est pas ce qu'on retient le plus… fr. wikipedia wiki/D%C3%A9mons%C3%A0queues)

- Oui.

- Et bien tu es le premier Namikaze à être un jinchuriki. Alors on a décidé de crécher ici. N'ayant plus d'endroits où aller. Comme ça se battre avec toi sera plus facile.

- C'est louche tout ça… Méfie-toi, gamin ! essaya de le prévenir Kyubi.

- Ok ! Tant que vous fichez pas le bordel ici !

- Cool ! s'exclama Nibi.

- … fut le seul commentaire du démon à neuf queues.

Quand Naruto revint à la réalité, son oncle lui tendait un miroir. Intrigué, il le prit et s'apprêtait à demander le pourquoi du comment quand il se stoppa. Là, ses yeux ! Au lieu de leur couleur cyan habituelle, ils étaient de la couleur du dégradé typique… du hatsugan. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de les apercevoir qu'ils redevinrent de leur bleu normal. Il jeta alors un regard perdu et alarmé à son oncle qui se mit à rigoler.

- T'inquiète pas ! C'est tout à fait normal ! c'est justement pour ça que je t'entraîne ! Demain, nous commencerons le véritable entraînement. Tu auras deux professeurs. Moi et un professionnel des pupilles héréditaires, Itachi Uchiha ! En étant aussi bien entouré, tu ne peux que réussir ! Allez, tu n'as cas passer la nuit ici va… Tu auras bien besoin d'énergie pour ce qui t'attends !

**[Voilà ! A partir de là, le chapitre 5bis changera pour devenir quelque chose de mieux et de plus développé (voir note de l'auteur au prochain chapitre)]**

Ce jour-là, Naruto était encore pur et innocent et ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. En effet, durant des mois, il s'entraîna sans relâche pour contrôler le hatsugan. Il rentrait souvent le soir mort de fatigue et couvert de sang ou ne rentrait pas du tout, passant sa nuit à l'hôpital, qu'il commençait à connaître _légèrement_ par cœur. Des fois, en dépit de ce que lui disaient Itachi et Yahiko, Naruto continuait à s'entraîner en cachette, des fois même à l'aide de clones pour progresser plus vite. Quelques fois, on était obligé de le sangler pour qu'il se repose. Cela rendait Itachi mort d'inquiétude, lui qui était déjà de nature un peu mère-poule. Mais, cet entraînement digne de Gros Sourcils qui voulait redevenir ninja finit par payer. Et de deux façons différentes. L'une était évidente, Naruto devint bien plus fort et maitrisa son don héréditaire. L'autre était moins évidente mais bien plus intéressante : Itachi et Naruto, à force de se côtoyer, se rapprochèrent petit à petit. Et à force de se tourner autour, ils finirent par sortir ensemble…

**Quelques temps plus tôt :**

_Naruto se tenait contre un mur, incapable de bouger. Itachi était à quelques centimètres de lui, et se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le blond avait le rouge aux joues, et le cœur qui battait à deux cents à l'heure. Plus que quelques centimètres… Soudain, la bouche du brun changea de trajet et Itachi chuchota à l'oreille du Namikaze d'une voix sensuelle, bien qu'involontaire :_

_- Tu me rends dingue Naruto… _

_Puis il suçota le lobe de son oreille. À ce moment, le blond laissa échapper un gémissement involontaire. Mais tout de suite après, Itachi se détacha de la source de son tourment et sortit de la pièce. Naruto, déçu, se laissa glisser le long du mur._

_- Putain… _

_Le soir même, il ne put s'empêcher de le raconter à Kiiro, qui se leva, partit vers la cuisine, et quitta la maison en compagnie de Lisa, toutes deux arboraient un sourire digne des psychopathes les plus dérangés. _

_Durant la nuit, Naruto fut réveillé en sursaut par une paire d'orbes noires qui le fixait. Reconnaissant l'intrus, Naruto le tira à lui et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. _

_- On ne frustre pas Naruto Namikaze impunément. _

_Et il lui roula la pelle de sa vie. Durant cette nuit-là, les pauvres voisins furent obligés de dormir à l'hôtel._

Et aujourd'hui, attention car Namikaze Naruto, fils de Namikaze Minato, yondaime hokage et d'Uzumaki Kushina, ancien héros de Konoha, jinchuriki de Kyubi, déteneur du hatsugan, nunkenin de rang S, chef de la section torture d'Uzushio et petit ami du nunkenin de rang S Itachi Uchiwa retourne sur scène, pour votre plus grand (malheur) bonheur.

Attentention aux yeux !

* * *

Et voilààààà ! ^^ Le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment en ma compagnie ! :) Sachez en tous cas que votre soutien me fait énormément plaisir et m'incite à continuer à vous faire partager ma passion !

Sinon Je trouve ce chapitre un peu guimauve mais bon… il en fallait au moins un… - -'

Aussi n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews cela permet de vous connaître, de voir que ma fiction plaît (ou pas) et aussi de m'améliorer ! Je vous répondrai ! ;)

Bisous bisous mes chibinekos ! À la prochaine ! Je compte sur vous pour le NaruSasu Day !

Ti Cathy


	6. Note de l'auteur

Voilà. Ce chapitre n'en est en fait pas un. Je vous écrit pour vous prévenir que suite à une review qui m'a beaucoup aidé, j'ai décidé de réécrire ce chapitre. Je remercie donc la personne du fond du coeur de m'avoir aidé à m'améliorer. J'espère que le chapitre 5bis vous plaira plus. Je ne supprimerai pas le chapitre 5 original. Le chapitre 5bis sera sans doutes mieux que le premier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira mieux et je suis réellement désolée pour la qualité médiocre de ce chapitre. Je ferais tout pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Merci encore à Camille. Ad0 pour sa franchise et sa sincérité qui m'ont été très précieuses.

Bisous bisous mes chibinekos et encore pardon

Ti Cathy


	7. Chapter 5bis

Re ! Je reviens pour vous poster le chapitre amélioré. J'espère sincèrement qu'il sera mieux que le précédent. Encore et toujours désolée... *s'incline*

* * *

**Titre :** Konoha, ou comment trahir en groupe pour les nuls

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto. Mais j'ai un mérite ! Quelques personnages sont à moi et le hatsugan l'est aussi ! *fière*

**Rating :** T sans doute le M est pour bientôt !

**Paring :** ItaNaru. Enfin apparu !

* * *

**Parenthèse pas-si-inutile du professeur Iruka :**

**Re ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Ça prouve que Ti Cathy s'améliore et que mes cours lui ont servi (sbaaam ! Mai-euh ! Casse pas mon rêve !) Donc je reviens aujourd'hui car cette pas douée ne sais même présenter des personnages inventés correctement. Ahlala… Donc **_**comme d'habitude**_** c'est moi qui m'y colle… Je devrais me faire payer… Mais bon… Bref, passons ! Donc je reviens vous parler des oc de cette histoire, point assez obscur de cette fiction. Il y a :**

**Kiiro : c'est la seule fille de l'équipe. Elle déteste Shiro et s'entend très bien avec Naruto. C'est aussi la chouchoute d'Itachi. Et oui, jaune et son vrai nom…**

**Shiro : C'est le Ti gros de l'équipe. Il est gentil quoi qu'un peu simplet sur les bords. Il se bagarre souvent avec Kiiro. Et oui, blanc est son vrai nom…**

**Lisa : C'est une étudiante qui veut devenir sage-femme et qui travaille pour aider le village en plus de ses études. Elle est très amie avec l'équipe de mission d'Itachi et s'est fiancée il n'y a pas longtemps.**

**Sho : C'est le fils de Yahiko et de Konan et donc par conséquent le cousin de Naruto. On ne connaît pas grand-chose sur lui pour l'instant.**

**Kuro et Aka : Ce sont les henges utilisés par Itachi et Sasori durant leur mission. Ils n'existent donc pas réellement ! Ils ne réapparaîtront sans doute pas ou si oui il y aura une bonne raison que l'auteur expliquera ! **

**Voilà ! C'est plus clair ? Si non n'hésitez surtout pas à demander à Ti Cathy ce que vous n'avez pas compris par review elle se fera un plaisir de vous réexpliquer ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Itachi n'avait que rarement vu son supérieur aussi sérieux. Au contraire, celui-ci était connu pour sa bonne humeur et le fait qu'il était toujours le premier à faire des conneries. Alors s'il ne prenait même pas la peine de sourire, c'était que ce devait être extrêmement important. C'est donc pour cela qu'Itachi tendit l'oreille, ne ratant aucun des mots de Yahiko.

- Cette technique est appelée _hatsugan_. Elle est transmise de générations en générations depuis la nuit des temps. Ton père n'étant plus de ce monde pour te l'enseigner, je me dois de le faire, en tant que ton oncle et seule personne sur cette terre à maitriser cette technique.

- En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

- Cette technique rejoint quelque peu celle des Uchiha -à ces mots, Itachi haussa un sourcil. Elle contient deux niveaux. Le niveau un…

Il activa alors sa technique. Ses yeux changèrent. Le fond se transforma en dégradé du rouge au jaune et sa pupille se changea en celle fendue de Kyubi surmontée de celle du mode ermite. Les neuf démons à queue mais en chibi apparurent à ses côtés.

- Permet de contrôler les démons à queue et de combattre avec eux. Le seul inconvénient est que ce premier niveau utilise beaucoup de chakra. Le niveau deux…

Ses yeux changèrent alors de nouveau. Le fond resta le même tandis que sa pupille changea pour devenir… les neuf tomoe de Juubi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel…

- Permet d'utiliser une seule et unique attaque de Juubi. Elle est certe très puissante, mais blesse un peu l'utilisateur, termina-t-il en désactivant sa technique.

- Et… J'ai ça en moi, demanda Naruto en regardant ses mains. Je veux dire, ça paraît tellement incroyable… Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable…

- Dit-il alors qu'il a réussi à sympatiser avec Kyubi, à maîtriser le rasengan, et j'en passe, commenta Yahiko.

Naruto esquissa d'abord un léger sourire puis demanda :

- Tu m'aideras ?

- Bien sûr ! le rassura-t-il avec un sourire éclatant, je suis ton oncle après tout !

Naruto lui sourit en retour et le serra dans ses bras.

- Allez, va t'amuser ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais invité chez Lisa ce soir. Ne te couche pas trop tard demain on commence !

- D'accord ! Merci !

- Tu prendras tes fonctions dès que tu maîtriseras parfaitement le hatsugan.

- Ça marche !

Et il sortit du bureau, Itachi sur ses talons. Après un petit moment de silence, Itachi demanda à Naruto :

- C'est sept heures. On a encore un peu de temps avant d'aller chez Lisa. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, Itachi prit Naruto par la main et l'entraîna vers le haut d'une colline dont le sommet surplombait Uzushio. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur l'herbe fraiche puis Itachi dit en bafouillant un peu :

- Regarde. C'est sûr que ça ne vaut pas la colline des hokage de Konoha mais c'est le plus beau coin d'Uzushio. J'ai pensé qu'il te plairait.

Naruto ne répondit rien, subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. En contrebas, Uzuhio s'étendait comme à l'infini. Le soleil étant en train de se coucher, le ciel avait pris une teinte rose-orangée. Des nuages nocturnes lumineux étaient parsemés de-ci de-là, donnant au tout une allure féérique. Et puis, au loin, une unique étoile, l'étoile du berger, annonçait doucement la nuit.

- Wouah…

(Itachi : C'est moi ou ça prend une tournure légèrement _niaise _? Moi : Chut ! Tu casses l'ambiance ! *l'assome avec le clavier*)

Le blond resta là quelques minutes, immobile devant ce spectacle subjuguant. Puis, sans un mot, sachant que le brun n'était pas du genre bavard, il s'allongea doucement sur les jambes de son ami. Ils restèrent comme ça, dans un silence confortable, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre et de la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Naruto pensa qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas que le Destin ne le sépare d'Itachi.

Ce fut Shiro qui vint briser leur bulle. Il courut vers eux et leur cria :

- Et ! Les amoureux ! C'est l'heure d'aller chez Lisa !

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de ses deux compagnons, il s'approcha encore et vint secouer ses deux nakamas. Il n'obtint comme réponse qu'un regard noir d'Itachi. Il en frissonna de peur. Déjà qu'habituellement il faisait quand même un peu flipper, alors quand il vous faisait savoir qu'il avait envie de vous décapiter et se faire un collier avec vos tripes, je vous dis pas les sueurs froides… Itachi s'étira, puis remarqua qu'en effet ils étaient bien en retard à leur rendez-vous. Il le fit savoir au blond qui le regarda, catastrophé, puis se leva en vitesse, attrapa la main d'Itachi et l'entraîna vers la maison que lui indiquait le brun. Ils entendirent un vague « attendez-moi ! » de la part de Shiro mais ils n'en eurent cure et continuèrent de courir. Ils finirent par arriver chez Lisa, essoufflés comme s'ils avaient couru le marathon Suna-Kiri. Ce fut Kiiro qui les accueillit, un sourire sur le visage.

- Bienvenus chez moi !

- Chez toi, demanda le blond interloqué, je croyais qu'on était chez Lisa-chan !

- Itachi ne t'as pas dit ? Je suis la fiancée de Lisa !

- Sérieux ?! Félicitations ! répondit-il, sincèrement heureux pour son amie.

- Merci ! Rentrez !

Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et pénétrèrent dans le salon où les attendait Lisa, ses cheveux bordeaux coiffés en queue de cheval.

- Et bien ! On vous attendait plus !

- On a un peu oublié l'heure ! Désolé !

- C'est pas grave ! Venez vous asseoir !

Ils discutèrent en buvant un verre de champagne. Peu après, Shiro arriva, mort de fatigue, disant qu'il s'était perdu. Cela fit bien rire ses amis. Ils mangèrent, puis firent un Time's up. Le Monkey D Luffy d'Itachi fut mythique. Toute la soirée, la maison fut remplie de rires et de bonne humeur. Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux tard dans la nuit, promettant qu'ils remettraient ça une autre fois.

Le lendemain, vers huit heures, Naruto se tenait devant son oncle, prêt à en découdre avec le hatsugan. Yahiko le regarda, sourit puis tendit à son neveu et élève un vieux grimoire plein de poussière. Il était jauni par le temps. Sur la couverture étaient dessinées des courbes avec des pleins et des déliés qui se rejoignaient au centre où trônait une pierre rouge sang.

- Des questions avant de commencer ?

- Une seule. Tu m'avais bien que t'avais un fils ?

- Oui.

- Il n'a pas le hatsugan ?

- Non, répondit-il avec un regard peiné. Il n'a pas de chakra. Bref ! Commençons ! Ouvre le livre.

Naruto s'exécuta presque religieusement. À l'intérieur du livre se trouvait des signatures. Une par page. Mais pas des signatures ordinaires, celles-ci étaient faites avec du sang.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- C'est avec cette signature que les utilisateurs du hatsugan prêtent serment. Ce sont leurs signatures. Elles sont là depuis le tout premier Namikaze.

Il tourna les pages et arriva à la dernière.

- Là, c'est la mienne. Il faut que tu apposes la tienne ci, sur l'intérieur de la couverture.

- Et j'écris quoi ?

- Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct.

Naruto prit un kunai et trancha la plante de son index. Puis il ferma les yeux, et apposa son doigt sur le carton. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis son doigt bougea de lui-même, comme s'il était indépendant du corps. Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, sa signature était là. Il avait prêté serment. Soudain, comme par magie, une page se détacha du carton et l'intérieur de la couverture redevint vierge. La dernière page du livre était devenue celle contenant sa signature. Yahiko paraissait fier. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait ! À peine avait-il pensé ça qu'une violente migraine lui vrilla le cerveau et tout devint noir.

Quand Naruto rouvrit les yeux, il reconnut directement les murs blancs de l'hôpital. Sur une chaise attendait Yahiko, le regard inquiet.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il vit que son neveu était réveillé.

- Tranquille. Je n'ai presque plus mal à la tête.

- C'est bien. Tu t'habitues rapidement à l'arrivée importante de chakra dans ton corps.

- Gamin ! appela Kyubi.

- Oui ?

- Viens voir !

- J'arrive.

Puis il dit à Yahiko :

- Je reviens, Kyubi m'appelle.

Et il plongea dans les méandres de son esprit. Quand il arriva devant Kyubi, il fut surpris.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

- Je te pose la question ! C'est _mon_ hôte !

En effet, ce tenait devant lui les neufs bijuus, bavardant gaiement.

- Tout le monde !

Tous les démons se turent et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Alors comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous êtes dans mon corps.

- Sans blague… railla Sanbi.

- Donc je vous demanderai de bien vouloir m'expliquer ce que vous fichez là…

- Tu te souviens que tu as signé un pacte pour obtenir le hatsugan ? demanda Nibi.

(piqure de rappel sur les démons à queues parce que c'est pas ce qu'on retient le plus… fr. wikipedia wiki/D%C3%A9mons%C3%A0queues)

- Oui.

- Et bien tu es le premier Namikaze à être un jinchuriki. Alors on a décidé de crécher ici. N'ayant plus d'endroits où aller. Comme ça se battre avec toi sera plus facile.

- C'est louche tout ça… Méfie-toi, gamin ! essaya de le prévenir Kyubi.

- Ok ! Tant que vous fichez pas le bordel ici !

- Cool ! s'exclama Nibi.

- … fut le seul commentaire du démon à neuf queues.

Quand Naruto revint à la réalité, son oncle lui tendait un miroir. Intrigué, il le prit et s'apprêtait à demander le pourquoi du comment quand il se stoppa. Là, ses yeux ! Au lieu de leur couleur cyan habituelle, ils étaient de la couleur du dégradé typique… du hatsugan. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de les apercevoir qu'ils redevinrent de leur bleu normal. Il jeta alors un regard perdu et alarmé à son oncle qui se mit à rigoler.

- T'inquiète pas ! C'est tout à fait normal ! c'est justement pour ça que je t'entraîne ! Demain, nous commencerons le véritable entraînement. Tu auras deux professeurs. Moi et un professionnel des pupilles héréditaires, Itachi Uchiha ! En étant aussi bien entouré, tu ne peux que réussir ! Allez, tu n'as cas passer la nuit ici va… Tu auras bien besoin d'énergie pour ce qui t'attends !

Ce jour-là, Naruto était encore pur et innocent et ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. En effet, durant la semaine qui suivit, il s'entraîna sans relâche pour contrôler le hatsugan. Il rentrait souvent le soir mort de fatigue et couvert de sang ou ne rentrait pas du tout, passant sa nuit à l'hôpital, qu'il commençait à connaître _légèrement_ par cœur. Des fois, en dépit de ce que lui disaient Itachi et Yahiko, Naruto continuait à s'entraîner en cachette, des fois même à l'aide de clones pour progresser plus vite. Quelques fois, on était obligé de le sangler pour qu'il se repose. Cela rendait Itachi mort d'inquiétude, lui qui était déjà de nature un peu mère-poule.

* * *

Mais avant de reprendre notre histoire, je vous propose de faire un saut à Konoha. Tsunade était dans son bureau, en train de signer la paperasse quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisait s'envoler les feuilles parfaitement triées en un tas difforme. Une aura noir entoura alors Tsunade, qui s'apprêtait à tuer lentement le responsable quand Shizune -car c'était elle- déclara d'une voix inquiète :

- Hokage-sama ! L'équipe de shikamaru vient de rentrer à Konoha dans un état critique ! Ils ont apparemment reçu un message de l'ennemi et demandent votre présence !

- J'arrive ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant tout en frappant sur son bureau, achevant de faire tomber le peu de feuille triées qui restait.

Et toutes deux se mirent à courir en direction de l'hôpital. Arrivées à destination, ils découvrirent Shikamaru, Choji et Ino allongés dans un lit d'hôpital, le visage blafard, branchés de partout. Mais le pire restait Neji. Physiquement, il semblait aller bien. Mais depuis son arrivée, son regard était vide. Il semblait absent. Hinata, alors en visite, pleurait doucement à côté du lit. Voyant arriver la godaime, elle se leva, puis dit à Tsunade :

- Ce n'est pas Naruto qui a fait ça. J'ai confiance en lui.

- Je suis désolée Hinata, dit doucement Shizune, mais ça ne peut être que Naruto le coupable. Et puis… c'est déjà trop tard. Le conseil vient de déclarer Naruto nunkenin de rang S pour ses actes. Il a traumatisé Neji, un des meilleurs ANBU du village et décimé le groupe de jounins Ino-Shika-Chô en un claquement de doigts. Il est devenu un ennemi du village…

Horrifiée, la pauvre Hinata mit une main devant sa bouche, avant de courir hors de la chambre, des larmes de crocodile dévalant son visage.

Tsunade allait parler quand un marmonnement de la part de Neji retint son attention. Il psalmodiait ces mots en boucle comme un chant macabre et funèbre, rendant l'atmosphère de la pièce lugubre.

- _The wave is coming, The wave is coming, The wave is coming, The wave is coming…_

* * *

De son côté, juste après cette semaine, le lundi, à la reprise de l'entraînement, Naruto se levait tranquillement. Il s'étira longuement, profitant de ce moment de repos si rare en ce moment. Mais il était déterminé. Et quitte à tomber de fatigue, il ferait tout pour progresser et ne pas décevoir ceux qui croyaient en lui. Comme Yahiko, Kiiro, Shiro, Lisa, mais surtout Itachi. Depuis la dernière fois, il avait longuement réfléchi sur sa réaction devant cette fille draguant Itachi. Il avait compris deux choses : non seulement il était jaloux, mais en plus il était terriblement possessif. Et, de fil en aiguille, notamment grâce à Hinata à qui il avait demandé de l'aide par correspondance, il avait découvert une chose : il était en tombé raide dingue du brun comme une mouche frappée par une raquette électrique. À ces pensées, Naruto soupira longuement. La vie était un bordel monstre. Et c'est à ces mots que Naruto quitta son appartement, bien décidé à maîtriser cette satanée technique. Bon, le niveau un, c'était bon. Mais ce qui prenait le plus de temps, c'était le niveau deux. Parce qu'il encore plus casse-couille à maîtriser que le niveau précédent. Franchement… Pourquoi les techniques les plus cool sont toujours les plus chiantes à apprendre ? Pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Et bien Naruto, on passe sans dire bonjour ?

La voix grave et sensuelle d'Itachi le fit frissoner. Il se retourna, Itachi était appuyé contre le mur, attendant patiemment que le blond sorte de son appartement.

- Salut Itachi ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Tu verras, lui répondit-il sur un ton malicieux.

- Dis, tu m'emmèneras encore sur la colline ?

- Tu peux y aller sans moi tu sais ?

- Mais sans toi c'est pas cool… Le coucher de soleil il est beau qu'avec toi d'abord ! répondit-il sur un ton boudeur et gamin qui contrastait fortement avec son physique assez mature.

À ces mots, Itachi écarquilla les yeux, puis se mordit la lèvre, semblant se retenir de faire ou de dire quelque chose. Il finit tout de même par sourire _presque_ tendrement et répondit :

- Si tu veux.

Plongés dans leur discussion, ils ne virent pas le regard sadique qui les espionnait, tenant dans une main une fiole dont la personne remuait le contenu avec délectation.

Itachi était assis sur une souche d'arbre, tentant de lire pour détourner son attention du corps à moitié nu et trempé de sueur de Naruto. Il essayant de rester impassible et de garder le plus longtemps possible sa dignité. Pas très loin de lui, la même silhouette que l'instant d'avant acheva de verser sa préparation dans un vaporisateur puis ricana sous cape avant de placer un masque fumigène sur son visage et de vaporiser son mélange dans l'air avant de disparaître comme par magie, révélant au passage des cheveux blonds-roux et une bague de fiançailles qui étincela un instant.

Naruto, hatsugans activés tentait de faire jaillir la technique de juubi.

- Hastugan ! Level 2, hatsudou ! Saruta-hiko ! *

Tout de suite, la pression augmenta. Itachi leva un œil de son bouquin d'un air intéressé, ignorant la bosse qui se formait au niveau de son pantalon. Le vent devint plus violent, faisant s'envoler les cheveux des deux protagonistes. Mais le problème, c'était que du coup, la brume projetée par l'inconnue plus si inconnue revint vers Itachi et ne toucha pas Naruto. La tête du brun commença alors à lui tourner, et il ne put s'empêcher de se lever. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Son corps bougeait tout seul. Il prit Naruto dans ses bras qui, sous la surprise, annula la technique. Voyant le potentiel danger annulé, il plaqua Naruto contre le mur. Naruto se retrouva alors incapable de bouger. Itachi était à quelques centimètres de lui, et se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le blond avait le rouge aux joues, et le cœur qui battait à deux cents à l'heure. Plus que quelques centimètres… Soudain, la bouche du brun changea de trajet et Itachi chuchota à l'oreille du Namikaze d'une voix sensuelle, bien qu'involontaire :

- Tu me rends dingue Naruto…

Puis il suçota le lobe de son oreille. À ce moment, le blond laissa échapper un gémissement involontaire. Mais tout de suite après, Itachi se détacha de la source de son tourment et sortit de la pièce. Naruto, déçu, se laissa glisser le long du mur.

- Putain…

* * *

Le soir même, Kiiro était en train de buller sur son canapé quand Naruto entra, la faisant sursauter.

- Naruto ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement surpris.

- En fait, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose…

- Vas-y ! Je t'écouterai toujours, tu le sais !

Rassuré, Naruto inpira un grand coup, puis raconta la scène du matin. Après qu'Itachi soit partit, il était resté là sans rien faire pendant une bonne heure avant de reprendre son entraînement. À la fin du récit, Kiiro fit mine de réfléchir puis rendit son verdict :

- Tu dois lui dire !

- Quoi ?! T'es taré ! S'il avait été d'accord, il ne m'aurait pas planté là !

En disant cela, il avait fait tomber un vaporisateur sur lequel était inscrit :

_« Sérum instinctif. La victime sera forcée de céder à ses pulsions, quelles qu'elles soient. À utiliser avec modération. Bien agiter avant utilisation. » _

Sans faire attention, le blond le remit sur l'étagère en s'excusant. Kiiro passa outre puis répondit :

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu lis dans ses pensées ? Alors tant qu'il ne t'aura mis un râteau tu n'en sauras rien ! Donc arrête de pleurnicher comme une gamine en manque d'amour et roule lui une pelle, merde !

Et elle le mit à la porte.

Le lendemain, Naruto était décidé à tout avouer à Itachi. Le problème, c'était que celui-ci le fuyait. Et oui, Itachi Uchiha fuyait ! Et cela dura, dura… Un jour, en ayant marre, Kiiro alla foutre une baigne au brun, en ayant ras la casquette que Naruto vienne pleurer chez elle chaque soir. Et c'est ainsi que la nuit qui suivit, Naruto fut réveillé en sursaut par une paire d'orbes noires qui le fixait. Reconnaissant l'intrus, Naruto le tira à lui et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. D'abord il le frappa, les larmes aux yeux, puis cria :

- Enfoiré !

Puis il continua sur un ton plus prédateur :

- On ne frustre pas Naruto Namikaze impunément.

Et il lui roula la pelle de sa vie. Durant cette nuit-là, les pauvres voisins furent obligés de dormir à l'hôtel.

Après ce passage plutôt mouvementé, Naruto redoubla d'effort, plus déterminé que jamais. Et puis un jour, Yahiko, voulant que son neveu maîtrise une bonne fois pour toutes le saruta-hiko, organisa une fausse attaque dans Uzushio. Il se mit sous henge en compagnie d'Itachi et de Kiiro puis passa à l'action, faisant en sortes que le seul moyen pour lui de réussir soit d'utiliser le niveau deux. Et cela marcha à merveille. Un peu trop d'ailleurs car les deux Namikaze se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital. Ce jour-là, Yahiko fit promettre à Naruto de n'utiliser le saruta-hiko qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, son niveau deux étant beaucoup plus puissant que la normale, mais les effets secondaires beaucoup plus dangereux aussi.

Et maintenant, attention car Namikaze Naruto, fils de Namikaze Minato, yondaime hokage et d'Uzumaki Kushina, ancien héros de Konoha, jinchuriki de Kyubi, déteneur du hatsugan, nunkenin de rang S, chef de la section torture d'Uzushio et petit ami du nunkenin de rang S Itachi Uchiwa retourne sur scène, pour votre plus grand (malheur) bonheur.

Attentention aux yeux !

*Hatsugan ! Niveau 2, activation ! Saruta-hiko est le dieu de la terre dans la mythologie japonaise. (D'ailleurs, j'ai découvert que la plupart des techniques du sharingan dans naruto viennent de là… Susanoo, Izanagi, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Kusanagi aussi…)

* * *

Et voilà. N'hésitez pas à me dire par review quel chapitre entre le 5 et le 5bis vous avez préféré, et pour ceux qui veulent pourquoi. Ca m'aiderais beaucoup !

Bisous bisous mes chibinekos ! À la prochaine ! Je compte sur vous pour le NaruSasu Day !

Ti Cathy


	8. Chapter 6

Re ! ^^ Je reviens pour vous poster le chapitre 6 tout beau tout neuf ! Bonne lecture ! Enjoie !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

aya31 : Salut ! Contente de voir que tu es toujours au rendez-vous ! ^^ C'est vrai que Naruto dominateur donne très envie ! Mais je l'aime bien aussi quand il est un peu plus câlin c'est pour ça que j'essaie de faire les deux ! :)

* * *

Tsunade, en tenue de médecin, ouvrit la porte de la chambre 125 de l'hôpital de Konoha, étage psychiatrie. Elle ouvrit le dossier du patient en question, l'éplucha un instant, puis s'avança vers le lit où un jeune ninja la regardait sans vraiment la voir. Elle prit une chaise, s'assit, puis dit au jeune homme d'une voix douce :

- Alors Neji, ça va mieux depuis la dernière fois ?

- Il va venir… Il va tous nous tuer. Il me l'a dit.

- Tu es en sécurité ici. Calme-toi. Rien ne t'arrivera. Je te le promets. Tout va bien.

- Non. Il me l'a dit. Il va venir.

Tsunade soupira, puis continua :

- Allons. Tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois. Tu reparles. Mais il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé. Comme un grand.

Immédiatement, Neji changea d'attitude. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains puis hurla, les yeux écarquillés, des larmes coulant sur ses joues :

- Non. Il va me tuer ! Laissez-moi ! Partez ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Hokage-sama ! hurla un psychiatre en entrant dans la pièce, alerté par les hurlements, laissez-le ! Nous le prenons en charge !

La blonde le regarda, peiné, puis quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec les spécialistes. Hinata attendait devant la porte, la regardant avec espoir, elle secoua la tête. La pauvre kunoichi s'en alla alors, pleurant silencieusement.

- La pauvre. Elle est persuadée que Naruto est innocent, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Puis elle partit pour son bureau. Elle s'assit derrière, puis demanda à Shizune :

- Où en est la mission de Sakura ?

- Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis la dernière fois. Sakura est portée disparue depuis deux semaines.

- Merde ! éclata Tsunade en frappant violemment son bureau.

* * *

Loin de toute cette agitation, Naruto se réveillait, pris d'une bonne humeur soudaine. Il regarda Itachi qui dormait, ses longs cheveux noirs détachés formant comme une auréole couleur de jais. Naruto sourit, puis colla son dos contre son torse, profitant de ces derniers moments de tendresse avant la dure journée qui l'attendait. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bras protecteurs entourèrent sa taille et une bouche avide de baisers parcourut son dos. Naruto se retourna puis captura les lèvres d'Itachi. D'humeur généreuse, celui-ci le laissa diriger le baiser. Après ce moment de tendresse, ils se levèrent doucement, prêts à affronter la journée. Ils étaient en train de déjeuner quand Itachi demanda à Naruto, sa tasse de café dans la main droite :

- Tenshi (ange)? C'est bien aujourd'hui que tu commences ta fonction de chef de section ?

- Oui ! Je suis tout excité !

C'était limite s'il ne sautillait pas sur sa chaise.

- Tu sais qui sera ton second ?

- Kiiro ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait réservé une proie toute fraîche !

- Ne la massacre pas trop. Le but est quand même d'obtenir des infos…

- Tu me connais !

- Justement, répondit-il en se levant. Bon ! Allons-y ! Nous avons une réunion dans vingt minutes.

- Attend-moi ! Je me brosse les dents ! J'arrive !

Puis, cinq minutes plus tard, enfin prêts, ils partirent. Sur le chemin, Naruto demanda à Itachi d'une voix timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

- Ai (amour) ?

- Mh ?

- Tu… tu me portes sur ton dos ?

Itachi sourit face aux joues rouges et au regard fuyant de Naruto.

- Bien sûr ! Viens là.

Le visage illuminé par l'autorisation d'Itachi, Naruto monta, tout content, sur le dos d'Itachi. Il replia ses jambes, comme un koala, autour de la taille du brun et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux corbeaux qui sentaient si bons. Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi aimait le matin depuis qu'il sortait avec le blond ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement que ce dernier était toujours plus câlin à la sortie du lit, réclamant caresses et baisers et agissant telle une collégienne en manque. Par la suite, dans le courant de la journée, il devenait plus sauvage, plus dominateur. Un comportement très singulier mais particulièrement intéressant. Uke soumis le matin, seme qui est en dessous parce qu'il n'a pas le choix le soir. Du jamais vu ! Et c'était bien ce qu'aimait Itachi chez Naruto. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était unique. C'était sa perle, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la partager. Et c'est sur cet élan de possessivité que le brun, et le blond, qui était redescendu entre temps, entrèrent dans le bâtiment utilisé pour les réunions des dirigeants d'Uzushio. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où trônait une immense table, pour dix personnes, en verre. Sept sièges étaient déjà occupés, il ne manquait donc plus que Master. Naruto s'installa sur la chaise, devant l'étiquette portant son nom et sa fonction et Itachi fit de même. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Naruto observa les autres chefs. Il en connaissait déjà certains comme Konan ou Sasori. Tout d'un coup, il se figea. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce Gaara faisait là ?! Voyant que son ami le fixait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, Gaara expliqua alors au blond, en lui montrant son étiquette :

- Chef de la section espionnage. La fratrie No Sabaku est infiltrée dans le village de Suna. Étant Kazekage, je suis très occupé c'est pour ça que je suis le seul à avoir deux seconds.

- Putain…

- Tu en connais d'autre des infiltrés. Lee, Kiba, Hinata… C'est comme ça qu'on a su que tu avais été promu nunkenin de rang S.

Putain… Combien y avait-il de choses qu'on lui cachait encore ?

- Beaucoup gamin, dit Kyubi, et si tu te laisses abattre à chaque fois qu'on t'annonce un truc choquant t'as pas fini ! Putain Ichibi arrête de me les briser et fout moi la paix, merde ! Je parle, là ! Nibi, arrête de te marrer et aide-moi ! Cet idiot me mord la queue ! Il me mord la queue ! Ya que moi que ça choque ?!

Naruto soupira. Ça s'amusait bien là-dedans ! Mais pensant que son démon avait -encore- raison, il passa outre et continua à bavarder avec Gaara jusqu'à ce que Yahiko arrive, faisant se taire toutes les discussions. Tout le monde le salua d'un « Bonjour, Master » solennel et respectueux auquel il répondit par un « Bonjour mes enfants ! » tonitruant. Apparemment, la discrétion était de famille… Le reste ne fut qu'une réunion assez inutile durant laquelle on lui souhaitait la bienvenue, bla bla bla. Il s'amusa à faire un morpion avec son voisin de table, qui se faisait autant chier que lui, si ce n'était plus. À la fin de la réunion, tous les chefs se levèrent dans un crissement de chaises insupportable et rejoignirent leurs seconds qui les attendaient à la sortie. Temari et Kankuro, qui venaient pour Gaara, le saluèrent chaleureusement avant de tourner les talons quand leur benjamin vint les rejoindre. Voyant que Kiiro l'attendait à la sortie pour le conduire à sa section, Naruto se tourna vers Itachi pour lui dire au revoir. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- J'y vais, sinon Kiiro va me tuer. Une vraie furie cette fille !

- On se verra peut-être dans la journée !

Naruto lui envoya un baisé par les airs et rejoignit Kiiro.

- Allez ! En route !

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant le trajet, la blonde lui expliquant les us et coutumes de la section, les horaires, la mini hiérarchie interne,…

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous t'avons réservé un petit cadeau tout frais !

Elle l'avait dit avec un léger sourire sadique ancré sur le visage.

- C'est un cadeau de bienvenue ! Nous ne lui avons même pas encore tapé dessus ! J'ai dû me battre pour ça, tu sais ?

- Merci !

- Ah ! On y est ! Naruto, bienvenu dans ton nouveau domaine ! s'exclama-t-elle en écartant les bras au ciel.

Un ninja les attendait à l'entrée.

- Kiiro-sama, Naruto-sama, on vous attendait tous avec impatience. Votre cadeau vous attend. Suivez-moi, tout est déjà prêt.

Ils suivirent l'homme dans les couloirs de la section. Naruto s'était attendu à des couloirs sombres donnant la chair de poule dont les cris d'agonie retentissaient mais non ! Les couloirs étaient parfaitement éclairés à l'aide de fenêtre ; on ne soupçonnait pas les activités qu'on y menait à l'intérieur. Le ninja s'arrêta devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce, invitant ses supérieurs à en faire de même et referma la porte derrière eux. Là part-contre, on entrait dans une pièce beaucoup plus lugubre. Les murs insonorisés, la salle dans une légère pénombre, un charriot avec des multitudes d'objets de torture : des crochets, des piques, de l'eau, des chiffons. Il y avait aussi une sorte de table basse ronde en bois massif avec des menottes accrochées à quatre extrémités, prêtes à être attachées aux membres des malheureux, et d'autres objets tous aussi horribles les uns que les autres. Naruto en frémit d'excitation, puis s'appropria alors la rage et la haine de Kyubi. Dark-Naruto était de retour… Enfin, il posa ses yeux sur la pauvre victime qui avait eu la malchance de lui servir de cadeau. Et là, il poussa un cri de surprise mêlé à de la joie :

- Tient ! Comme on se retrouve, Sakura-_chan_ ! s'exclama-t-il en insistant bien sur le « chan ».

À l'entente de la voix de son ancien camarade, celle-ci cessa de se débattre pour espérer s'enfuir (L'espoir fait vivre !) et leva son regard plein de haine vers le blond.

- Naruto ?

Elle avait presque craché ce prénom.

- Le monde est petit rosinette ! T'es pas contente de me voir ? C'est pas gentil ! On va pourtant bien s'amuser tous les deux !

- Naruto, intervint Kiiro, commençons j'ai autre chose à faire sans vouloir te vexer.

- Hai ! Bon ! Et bien à nous deux !

Le ninja sortit, et Kiiro s'assit sur une chaise, admirant le spectacle. Naruto s'avança vers Sakura en se léchant les babines, se délectant de la peur que l'on pouvait lire sur le visage de celle-ci. En proie à la terreur, elle tenta de briser ses chaînes qui la retenaient au mur.

- Mon cadeau de bienvenue tente de se faire la malle ? C'est pas gentil ça !

Sakura tremblait à présent. Naruto regarda autour de lui, puis attrapa une sorte de corset de fer muni d'une manivelle (je tiens à préciser que cet appareil existe réellement. Il s'appelle _The scavenger's daughter_. Je l'ai juste modifié un peu. Beaucoup. Mais les effets sont les mêmes ! Vous allez voir c'est magnifique). Il l'ouvrit puis plaça l'appareil autour du corps de Sakura. Il partait du menton puis s'arrêtait au niveau de la taille, laissant tout de même des bras de libre. La victime commençait alors à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, à supplier.

- Allons, allons, conduisons-nous en adulte. Je veux que tu me dises en quoi consistait ta mission, ce que tu venais fouiner par ici, tout ce que tu sais et que je ne sais pas à propos de Konoha.

Malgré sa terreur, Sakura eut le courage de répondre :

- Jamais.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Il prit alors la manivelle entre ses doigts et la serra. Sakura serra simplement légèrement les dents.

- On va commencer doucement. Alors ?

- Va te faire foutre.

- Re-mauvaise réponse.

Il se mit alors à serrer plus fort. Là, Sakura poussa un cri et ferma les yeux.

- On va se mettre d'accord. Tant que je ne serais pas satisfait de ta réponse je continuerai de serrer.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il tourna la manivelle, tourna, tourna… Sakura hurlait tellement fort que même les murs insonorisés ne pouvaient pas contenir les cris. Les membres de la section qui passaient devant la porte écarquillaient les yeux, lâchaient un « Et ben putain ! » et ne s'attardaient pas. Au bout d'un moment, à force d'être compressée, la mâchoire de la rose se disloqua vers l'arrière. L'hémoglobine jaillit du bout de ses doigts et éclaboussa le blond. Du sang se mit à couler du nez, des oreilles, de la bouche, des yeux de Sakura. On entendit le craquement sonore des côtes et du sternum. Kiiro, qui regardait le tout avec une grimace de dégout, soupçonna même la colonne vertébrale de s'être décalée. Sakura hurlait, hurlait. De la pure souffrance qui donnerait des frissons à la plus grosse des brutes. Mais à cause de sa mâchoire, ses cris se transformaient en une sorte de hurlement inhumain digne d'une bête en pleine mutation.

- Je devais te localiser ! dit-elle comme elle le pouvait.

Naruto cessa alors de serrer et la regarda avec intérêt.

- J'avais pour mission de trouver ce que tu étais devenu, avec qui tu t'étais allié, bégaya-t-elle en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec son propre sang. Le village ne sait rien de ce tu fais. On sait juste que tu as failli tuer Ino-Shika-Cho et que c'est à cause de toi que Neji est devenu fou.

- Ça c'est la meilleure de l'année ! s'exclama Kurama.

Naruto ne le montra pas mais il était en même temps troublé et amusé. Ils sont quand même marrants.

- J'étais ici par hasard.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur la manivelle.

- C'est la vérité ! dit-elle, prise de terreur. Elle toussa à cause de son état et faillit s'étouffer, du sang s'étant infiltré dans ses poumons. J'étais là par pur hasard. Je me suis demandée où j'irais me cacher si jamais je devais fuir.

- C'est bon. Je suis satisfait. Mais ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Sakura souffler de soulagement, tu comprends que je ne peux pas te laisser partir maintenant que tu sais où on se cache… Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur ce matin, j'ai décidé de ne pas te tuer. Alors je vais effacer ta mémoire. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? Kiiro-chan !

- J'arrive.

Elle se plaça devant Sakura, plaça ses mains sur son front puis dit :

- Memory no justu ! Changes (technique de la mémoire ! Changements) ! Après être partie du village, tu es partie en direction de Suna car tu t'es dit qu'il irait sans doute chez son ami. Malheureusement, sur le chemin, tu es tombée sur une embuscade de voleurs et tu as été vaincue. Ils t'ont laissée pour morte dans le désert.

Les mains de la blonde se mirent à briller et Sakura s'évanouit. Une fois certain qu'elle n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs d'Uzushio et que le clan Yamanaka ne pourrait aller chercher que les faux souvenirs, Naruto sortit de la cellule, la rose sous le bras. Il se dirigea vers la section infiltration. Dans le hall, il alla vers un guichet et demanda :

- Je viens voir Gaara.

- Gaara-sama n'est pas disponible, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

C'est alors que la secrétaire vit ce que transportait Naruto. Elle devint alors toute verte, plus blanche. Naruto crut même apercevoir du bleu.

- Bureau 9. Troisième porte à droite, dit-elle en tremblant.

- Merci !

Et, sans se presser, il entra dans le bureau de son ami. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à réprimander celui qui avait osé pénétrer dans son bureau quand il vit la touffe blonde caractéristique de son frère de cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Naruto ?

- J'ai besoin de toi, répondit-il en posa sans délicatesse une Sakura inconsciente sur le bureau.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de compétence en matière de pompes funèbres.

(Tiens ! Gaara s'est mis à l'humour !)

- Elle est toujours vivante, dit-il en roulant des yeux. J'ai besoin que tu lui fasses croire que tu l'as retrouvé dans le désert entourant Suna et que, la voyant blessée, tu lui es venue en aide.

Gaara soupira puis répondit en faisant signe à Temari de prendre en charge la rose.

- Réfléchit avant la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas toujours là pour rattraper tes bêtises.

- Merci beaucoup ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Salut ! J'ai un rapport à faire !

Et il quitta la pièce sous le regard amusé du roux.

* * *

Une fois dehors, il s'assit sur un banc et commença à rédiger le rapport qu'il irait donner à la section d'Itachi. Ceci fait, il se leva, fit la moue quand il constata le sang de Sakura sur ses vêtements mais partit quand même. L'amour n'attendait pas !

* * *

Itachi triait des dossiers. Ceux qui allaient directement chez Master à droite, ceux qui avaient un problème à gauche. Un tampon sur chaque enveloppe pour prouver que le courrier était bien passé par la section renseignements… Le brun soupira, posant ses lunettes à côté de lui. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, puis glissa sur son torse, sous son tee-shirt, titillant ses tétons. L'Uchiha poussa un soupir de bien-être, avant de se reprendre et de se retourner vivement (Note de la Bêta : Vive les chaises à roulettes!). Il reconnut Naruto, qui lui tendait un rapport, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Itachi fit alors la moue. Encore du boulot en plus.

- La paperasse t'ennuie ? demanda le blond sensuellement en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son amant.

- Mouais. Je suis pas fait pour ça.

- Ça te dit de venir te changer les idées ?

- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, crois-moi mais j'ai du boulot…

- Allez… Ça passera inaperçu… On va le faire dans ma section… J'ai une super idée… minauda-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'Itachi ne pourrait pas résister.

Et pour appuyer ses pensées, il commença à parsemer la nuque du brun de baisers. Celui-ci, n'en pouvant plus, captura sauvagement les lèvres de son conjoint.

- Change-moi les idées Tenshi… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Comme réponse, Naruto eut un sourire carnassier. Itachi les téléporta alors dans les couloirs de la section torture et entra dans la première cellule qu'il vit. Après avoir vérifié si la pièce était vide, Naruto se détacha de son brun qui grogna.

- Attend Ai, tu vas voir.

Et il s'allongea sur l'espèce de table basse de bois massif qu'il avait vu quelques temps plus tôt. Itachi haussa un sourcil :

- Des tendances masochistes ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et met-moi les menottes.

Naruto se retrouva donc, les jambes et les bras en croix, attaché et immobilisé, jetant à son amour un regard lubrique. « Oh putain » fut tout ce qu'Itachi trouva à dire avant de se déshabiller et de se jeter sur Naruto. Il l'embrassa de tout son soul, suçotant sa lèvre inférieur, jouant avec sa langue. Quand ils séparèrent, Naruto leva la tête et à l'aide de ses dents, il retira l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux ébène du brun. Itachi, quant à lui, retira le tee-shirt du Namikaze en l'arrachant, tout simplement. Puis il s'attaqua à la clavicule du neveu de Yahiko, mordit dedans, puis suça la peau pour faire apparaître une marque bleutée. Il descendit ensuite, laissant des baisers brûlant sur la peau tannée du blond qui commença à haleter, les joues rouges. Il lécha lascivement son nombril, et Naruto se mit à ronronner, preuve que Kyubi en profitait pour prendre son pied lui aussi. Cela arracha un sourire carnassier à Itachi, qui arriva bientôt au pantalon du blond, qui subit le même sort que le haut. Il promena ses lèvres jusqu'au membre fièrement érigé de son amant et baisa la verge, léchant le pré-sperme qui s'en écoulait. Naruto commença alors à gémir de plus en plus fort sous les caresses de l'Uchiha qui lécha alors le pénis du blond dans toute sa longueur, recommençant plusieurs fois. Puis il le goba totalement, faisant des vas-et-viens tantôt rapides tantôt lents. N'en pouvant plus, l'héritier Namikaze se déversa dans sa bouche en un jet puissant. Itachi ne lui laissa pas de répit et voulut insérer un doigt en Naruto mais celui-ci l'interrompit :

- Prend-moi.

- Mh ? J'ai pas entendu, minauda-t-il en frottant son érection contre le postérieur de son amant.

- Ai ! Prend-moi ! Maintenant ! Ha ! Kami-samaaaa !

Celui-ci venait de le pénétrer violemment. Le corps du blond s'arqua quand le brun vint buter sa prostate et Naruto poussa un cri de pure jouissance. Mais Itachi ne s'arrêta pas là et continua de frapper la boule de nerf encore et encore, toujours plus vite, envoyant le blond au septième ciel. Enfin, les deux amants crièrent une dernière fois leur plaisir ensemble et le brun s'effondra sur le bois.

* * *

Au loin, dans une certaine section scientifique, un certain marionnettiste en blouse blanche (Et oui… Je suis une fan de Sasori… Désespérée quand il est mort, prête à se pendre quand il meurt pour la deuxième fois… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça quand même ! En blouse d'hôpital il serait tellement sexy…) poussa un cri, victorieux cette fois-ci, et s'écria :

- J'ai trouvé !

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre ! La suite au prochain épisode ! Je sais, je fais toujours en sorte que vous me détestiez à la fin de mes chapitre ! )

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il fait quand même 3000 mots et des poussières ! Profitez c'est du jamais vu ! J'espère que le lemon vous a plu aussi ce n'est que le quatrième que j'écris dont le troisème yaoi je suis encore débutante dans ce domaine-là…

Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^

Bisous bisous mes chibinekos !

Ti Cathy


	9. Chapter 7

Salut salut ! Je suis pile à l'heure ! Je suis donc là pour vous poster le chapitre 7 ! Applaudissez-le bien fort ! Et... Enjoyez-le !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

aya31 : Houlà ! Trop d'enthousiame ! ^^ Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu ça me fait très très plaisir que ma fiction te plaise ! (même si je l'ai déjà dit... Je radote... Je me fait vieille !) Enfin ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, la tête dans le sceau, elle porta immédiatement sa main à sa tête et gémit de douleur face au mal de crâne carabiné dont elle était victime. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut trois tête penchées sur elle, tentant de lui parler pour éveiller ses réflexes. Elle plissa les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle n'entendait qu'un sifflement aigu. Après un léger temps d'adaptation, elle reconnut Kankuro, Temari, et le jeune Kazekage. Elle était donc à Suna... Enfin…

- Sakura ! Ça va ? s'exclama Temari d'un ton inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée en geignant de douleur quand elle s'assit sur le lit d'hôpital dans lequel on l'avait allongée.

- Ça, on comptait sur toi pour nous le dire... Gaara t'a retrouvée inconsciente dans le désert, à la limite de la mort.

En entendant ça, Sakura fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état. Après une ou deux minutes de réflexion, la lumière fut et les souvenirs jaillirent comme une bouteille de champagne qu'on aurait trop secoué.

- Je… J'étais en route pour Suna, pour ma mission... Mais j'ai été attaquée par une bande de voleurs. Ils étaient trop nombreux, ils ont fini par me vaincre. Après c'est le noir complet.

- Une mission ? demanda Gaara en haussant un de ses sourcils inexistants.

- Oui. Je devais trouver des traces de Naruto et rapporter ce qu'il était devenu, avec qui il s'était allié, tout ça... Konoha ne veut pas avoir à faire à un deuxième Orochimaru...

- C'est compréhensible... Mais pourquoi aller à Suna ?

- Naruto est votre meilleur ami... J'ai pensé qu'il irait trouver refuge chez vous...

- Et bien vous vous êtes trompée. Naruto n'est pas ici. Il a dû comprendre que c'est le premier endroit où vous iriez chercher. Il n'est pas idiot, contrairement à ce que vous avez tendance à penser.

Sakura baissa les yeux, puis dit :

- Je vais rentrer à Konoha. Merci pour votre hospitalité, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara hocha la tête et sortit, suivit de près par son frère et sa sœur. Quand ils furent hors de portée des éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes, le roux ordonna :

- Temari, envoie un message à _qui-tu-sais_ et dit leur que tout est en ordre. Kankuro, envoie une lettre à Konoha et dit leur qu'on a retrouvé leur kunoichi disparue. Envoie leur aussi une copie du rapport des paroles de Sakura.

Maintenant, je vous invite à regagner Uzushio. Quelques jours plus tard, après une dure journée de travail, la nuit tombait sur l'organisation. Dans la maison de Kiiro, de la lumière s'échappait des fenêtres, et des rires s'envolaient dans le ciel, regagnant doucement les cieux. En effet, Naruto et ses amis s'étaient donnés rendez-vous chez Kiiro et Lisa, pour faire la fête jusqu'à tomber de sommeil, ou d'ivresse. La soirée était à peine entamée, et tous trinquaient dans le salon. Tout le monde était là. La fratrie No Sabaku, rentrée de Suna la matinée durant, discutaient activement avec Naruto de tout et de rien, en sirotant un verre de Sake chaud. Le blond, assis sur les genoux d'Itachi, faisait comme si de rien était mais frottait en réalité son postérieur contre l'érection du brun, qui tentait de rester impassible et maudissait son amant tout en espérant ne pas gémir devant tout le monde. La honte quand même... Shiro et Kiiro se disputaient -pour changer- à propos d'un sujet tout à fait futile qu'ils avaient sans doute déjà oublié. Lisa, toute souriante face à cette soirée qui avait l'air de bien se dérouler, faisait le service mais finit par s'asseoir à côté de Sasori et discuta physique quantique, sujet qui l'avait toujours intéressée.

Le problème, c'était que plus le temps avançait, plus l'ambiance devenait quelque peu... folle. Itachi, à cause de l'alcool, avait cédé à ses pulsions et avait sauté sur Naruto, qui avait sourit et s'était empalé lui même sur le brun, gémissant d'extase. Shiro avait fini évanoui avec une énorme bosse sur le front, due à un excès de colère de Kiiro, et il ne s'était pas relevé depuis. Cette dernière, quant à elle, était retournée dans sa chambre en embarquant Lisa au passage. On ne les avait pas revues de la soirée (elles, au moins, elles ont la décence de ne pas le faire en public, franchement...) Sasori, après un ou deux verres, s'était mis à délirer et fabriquait depuis un poison mortel pour éradiquer les éléphants ninjas mutants roses à pois verts. Il était parfois prit d'un rire particulièrement louche. Kankuro et Temari, eux, jouaient au strip-poker. Kankuro était d'ailleurs sur le point d'enlever la seule couche qui lui restait : son caleçon. Gaara, pas bourré pour un sou, regardait le tout avec un petit sourire en coin mais finit par se lever et retourner cher lui quand Naruto et Itachi commencèrent à se déshabiller -ou plutôt à s'arracher leurs vêtements. Il pria pour que cette soirée soit oubliée le lendemain. Enfin, c'était pour eux...

Quand le soleil matinal se leva, caressant de sa douce lumière les visages endormis des membres d'Uzushio, Sasori, qui s'était levé avant les autres, discutait avec Master dans son bureau.

- C'est pour cela, Master, que j'ai besoin de votre autorisation. C'est une occasion unique qui ne se représentera pas !

- Je comprends, Sasori. Et je te la donne, cette autorisation. À partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de ton expérience, Itachi Uchiha et Naruto Namikaze sont, s'ils acceptent, les premiers essais de l'expérience 163E6B !

De leur côté, Naruto et Itachi se réveillèrent, seuls dans la maison. Ils étaient tous deux nus comme des vers et un horrible mal de crâne leur broyait le cerveau. Itachi se leva, un drap autour de lui, et partit fouiller dans la pharmacie de Lisa. Naruto se redressa, et regarda autour de lui l'air complètement ailleurs. Après que Kyubi ait fini de soigner son mal de crâne, celui-ci lui dit d'une voix moqueuse :

- Et bien, t'as pris ton pied hier !

Gobi renchérit :

- Et vas-y que je te baise normalement, et vas-y que je te retourne...

Nibi termina d'enfoncer le clou, prenant exprès une voix suraiguë. On pouvait limite l'imaginer en train de faire des œillades, un air niais sur le visage.

- Han ! Plus vite, Ai !

- Urusai ! répondit-il, les joues rouges de honte.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par les mains d'Itachi, à présent réveillé, qui lui remettait son tee-shirt. Puis il baisa furtivement sa nuque et lui remit son pantalon, avant de se lever et de lui dire :

- Tu viens ?

- Où ça ? On a rendez-vous quelque part ?

- Tu as déjà oublié ? Sasori nous a dit hier de venir le rejoindre dans son labo, que son second viendrait nous chercher.

- Jamais entendu... Il nous veut quoi ?

- Apparemment, il veut nous montrer quelque chose qui va révolutionner notre quotidien.

- Ah... Et les autres ?

- Lisa a laissé un mot dans la salle de bain. Elle est partie s'entraîner avec Kiiro. Sinon tout le monde est parti.

Soudain, le sonnette retentit dans la pièce, coupant court à la discussion. Itachi partit ouvrir, et Naruto le suivit, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par dessus l'épaule du brun. Devant eux se trouvait un jeune ninja, qui regardait ses chaussures en rougissant d'embarras. Quand Itachi lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, il leva ses grands yeux marrons apeurés vers l'Uchiha puis répondit en bégayant :

- Et bien... Je viens pour vous amener chez Sasori-dono...

- Fallait le dire tout de suite ! s'exclama Naruto d'un ton jovial. On y va ?

Itachi acquiesça et tous trois se mirent en route. Sur le chemin, le pauvre second ne cessait de triturer ses doigts en regardant le sol, tandis qu'Itachi tenait Naruto contre lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, le pauvre ninja leur dit timidement : "par ici..." avant d'ouvrir une porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Sasori les accueillit avec un grand sourire parfaitement hypocrite et inhabituel.

- Les voilà ! Enfin !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasori ? demanda Itachi, méfiant.

Sasori reprit alors son sérieux et, après avoir congédié son second, leur dit :

- En fait, il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai fait une découverte. Suivez-moi.

Il leur montra alors une sorte de tube en demi-cylindre. Les côtés et le dessous était recouverts de métal tandis que la partie bombée du dessus était en verre. Tout l'intérieur était rembourré avec du velours rouge. À l'avant de la machine se trouvait un écran digital et une sorte de tiroir. La partie en verre pouvait se soulever pour laisser rentrer une personne.

- Pourquoi n'as tu pas appelé tout le monde ? demanda Itachi

- Parce qu'il n'y avait que vous et Kiiro et Lisa qui étaient concernés. J'ai préféré commencer par vous.

- Ça sert à quoi ton machin ? questionna Naruto.

- Et bien... Cette machine va révolutionner le monde, elle est à l'encontre même des lois de la nature ! dit Sasori avec un air convaincu. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle permet à un couple homosexuel... d'avoir un enfant !

Après cette phrase, il y eu un instant de flottement puis Naruto s'exclama :

- C'est bon, c'était drôle, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ?

- Naruto, je suis sérieux.

Il y eu un autre silence, puis Itachi lâcha :

- N'importe quoi. Tu deviens sénile avant l'heure, Sasori.

Après un quart d'heure de débats intense (débats et pas d'ébats attention), Naruto et Itachi admirent enfin que Sasori avait raison.

- Hors de question que mon Tenshi aille là-dedans.

- Allez ! Supplia presque le roux, c'est fiable ! On l'a essayé sur des rats !

- Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?

- Mais ça a marché ! rétorqua-t-il sur un ton outré.

- Peut importe, c'est non.

- J'irai, trancha Naruto, coupant court à la discussion.

Sasori se retourna alors vers Naruto, plein d'espoir.

- Mais ! Tenshi ! tenta le brun.

- Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? Je croyais que ton rêve était de faire renaître ton clan. Et puis les Namikaze doivent se perpétuer aussi, ainsi que les Uzumaki.

- Je veux des enfants, mais pas au détriment de ta vie ou de ta santé.

- Si Sasori dit que c'est sans danger, alors ça l'est. Je lui fait confiance.

- Sasori est taré !

- Je vous entend ! s'exclama celui-ci.

- Tu veux une descendance ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors j'irai.

- Tenshi, s'il te plaît... murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant.

- Ai... Fait-le pour nous. C'est sans danger...

- En fait, le seul risque, c'est qu'on t'enlève ou qu'on te tue, ajouta Sasori. Pendant toute la grossesse, tu seras comme dans le coma.

- Tu vois ? C'est risqué !

- Mais on est pas tout seul quand même ! Il y aura des gens pour me protéger ! Tu seras là !

Itachi sembla hésiter. Pendant neufs mois, il ne verrait pas son ange. Neuf mois durant lesquels il serait condamné à le regarder à travers une vitre. Neuf mois pendant lesquels il ne serait jamais tranquille, ayant toujours peur que son Tenshi ait un problème. Non. Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à le laisser y aller.

À cet instant, une image frappa son esprit.

_Un pleur d'enfant retentit dans la chambre barricadée dans laquelle s'était déroulée la grossesse de Naruto. La sage-femme lava rapidement le nouveau-né et le tendit à Itachi. Son blond le regardait d'un air fatigué, un sourire tendre au lèvres en le voyant regarder son enfant avec un air incertain. Le bébé avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, une multitude de cheveux ébènes et des yeux noirs comme la nuit mais cerclés de bleu ciel. Itachi se dit à ce moment là que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie._

Suite à ça, le brun commença à douter. Et si tout ce passait bien ? Après tout, Naruto avait raison, tout le monde serait là pour l'aider... De plus, ce genre d'opportunité se présentait qu'une fois... Peut-être que dans le futur, une guerre éclatera et que ce ne sera plus possible... Et puis, avoir des enfants avait toujours été son rêve...

- Je t'en supplie... murmura le blond.

- D'accord. Mais si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je te tue, Sasori.

- Le message est bien passé ! Après toi, Naruto.

La vitre s'ouvrit, et Naruto s'allongea sur le velour. Itachi lui prit la main.

- Je t'aime Tenshi.

- Moi aussi, Ai. En fait, on lui donnera quel nom de famille ?

- Uchiha.

- Non. Namikaze, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Uchiha.

- Namikaze.

- Uchiha.

- Namikaze.

- Uchiha.

- Rha ! Bon. Tu sais quoi ? S'il a les yeux bleus, ce sera Namikaze. S'il les a noirs, ce sera Uchiha. D'ac ?

- Ok, approuva-t-il en lui baisant le bout du nez.

- C'est bon ? On peut y aller ? demanda Sasori. Alors il me faudrait de votre sperme à chacun. Voilà les pots, je reviens dans un quart d'heure.

Et il partit. Et en effet, quand il revint, les deux pots étaient remplis, et les deux amants avaient les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

- Subarashii ! s'exclama-t-il en s'emparant des pots. Il ouvrit alors l'espèce de tiroir. Celui-ci était divisé en deux compartiments. Il versa alors le contenu de chaque pot dans chaque cellule et referma le tout. Puis il activa la machine et régla tout un tas de paramètres compliqués à l'aide de l'écran tactile. Enfin, il brancha Naruto sur un paquet de machines : une pour les battements de coeur, une pour les contractions, une pour le nourrir, etc...

- Tu es prêt Naruto ? demanda-t-il quand il eut fini.

- Oui.

- Alors c'est parti !

Il appuya sur le bouton "start" et la tête de Naruto s'affaissa.

Voilà voilà ! Que de mystères éclaircis ! Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre plus court que les précédents ! J'espère au moins qu'il en vaut la peine ! Enfin...

**/!\ demande de service ! /!\**

**On le sait maintenant, il y aura bientôt un petit ItaNaru qui gambadera dans les rues d'Uzushio. Et bien le problème, c'est que pour l'instant, le(la) gosse, il(elle) n'a pas de nom... Donc je voudrais, bons samaritain(e)s, que vous me souffliez des noms de néfants... Fille ou garçon ! Par contre, je voudrais des noms qui sonnent japonais... Et que si ça signifie quelque chose, que vous me mettiez la traduction, onegaishimasu ! (Non seulement elle demande un service mais en plus elle met des conditions... Pas chiante la fille...) Enfin bref... Je vous remercie d'avance ! *s'incline***

Sinon laissez des reviews pour me dire vos impressions !

Bisous bisous mes chibinekos ! À la prochaine et encore merci d'avance ! ^^

Ti Cathy

prénoms :

fille : Tomoe

garçon : Rai


	10. Chapter 8

Salut ! ^^ Même si j'ai cours cette après-midi, je vous poste quand même le chapitre au lieu de vous faire attendre jusqu'à ce soir ! C'est pas ti gentil ça ? Allez, bonne lecture, enjoie !

* * *

Pour tout ce qui est du disclaimer, tout ça, tout ça, ça fait sept chapitre que je vous le rabâche je pense que vous le savez, hein ?

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

aya31 : Salut ! ^^ contente de voir que tu es toujours au rendez-vous ! ^^ merci pour tes noms c'est vraiment sympa ! :) Pour la tête de Sasuke, j'y ai loooonguement réfléchi et j'ai prévu quelque chose de grandiose au prochain chapitre ! Dès que j'ai commencé à écrire, c'était déjà dans ma petite tête, bien clair bien net ! ^^ (Ho ! Une rime !)

* * *

Tsunade, en tenue de médecin, venait de terminer l'opération de Neji. Il était, suite à sa dernière visite, devenu violent mais ça c'était vite calmé, principalement grâce à Tenten. Un jour, les psychiatres, étaient venus voir la voir, un air préoccupé sur le visage. Ils lui avaient dit que Neji ne se remettrait sans doutes jamais de cet incident et que le mieux pour lui serait d'effacer de sa mémoire les derniers évènements. Après une longue discussion avec le clan Hyuga, elle avait fini par accepter. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre.

Elle continua d'errer dans les couloirs de l'hôpital quand la voix de Shizune retentit, interrompant le cours de ses pensées :

- Tsunade-sama ! Tsunade-sama !

Elle s'arrêta devant la blonde, reprit sa respiration, puis inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer :

- Sakura est rentrée.

- Dieu merci... Nous pouvons remercier le Kazekage. Sans lui nous aurions perdu notre petite tête rose... Où est-elle en ce moment ?

- Chez elle, avec ses parents. Je me suis permise de lui octroyer deux jours de congé.

- Tu as bien fait. Merci Shizune. Je vais pouvoir arrêter de travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure et rentrer faire la tournée des bars !

- Vous ne devriez pas boire autant, Tsunade-sama... C'est pas bon pour la santé !

- T'as qu'à m'accompagner ! Ça te décoincera un peu !

- Heu...

Mais sans attendre sa réponse, la hokage la prit par la main et sortit de l'hôpital en chantonnant "Sake ! Sake !", sa bonne humeur maintenant retrouvée grâce à la nouvelle.

* * *

Six mois plus tard, à Uzushio :

Itachi venait de terminer sa journée et s'était précipité pour voir son amant. Yahiko l'avait installé dans une chambre barricadée sous constante surveillance. Dès que les gardes le reconnurent, ils le laissèrent passer en lui souriant. Sourire auquel il répondit, avant de passer la porte que lui tenait le garde de droite. Son regard se posa sur son Tenshi, endormi, souriant, serein, ses longs cheveux détachés éparpillés autour de lui formant une auréole dorée. Il était magnifique. Il était à lui et son ventre grossissant au fil des mois le rendait encore plus parfait.

- Il est beau, hein ?

Tiens, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Sasori était là. Il venait de terminer de vérifier l'état de Naruto, grâce à l'écran tactile.

- Il a pris un bon kilo cinq-cents. Tout est parfaitement normal. Le bébé devrait arriver à terme.

Itachi hocha la tête puis demanda :

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire le sexe de mon enfant ?

- Tu le sauras en même temps que Naruto !

(Phrase suivie d'un magnifique "C'est con la vie !")

Seul un grommellement lui répondit.

- Bon. Je te laisse. Tu sais comment faire pour enclencher le haut parleur.

Et il sortit. Itachi prit alors une chaise et s'assit juste au niveau de la tête de son Tenshi. Il alluma l'écran et activa le mode haut parleur pour que Naruto puisse l'entendre. Après tout, peut-être qu'il l'entendait ? En tous cas, c'est ce qu'il aimait croire.

- C'est moi Tenshi. J'ai fini ma journée. Les autres sont gentils, il savent ta condition alors il font en sorte de ne pas me retenir trop longtemps. Tu sais, en ce moment, on a plein de travail. En plus Kiiro doit te remplacer ! En parlant de Kiiro, tu sais qu'elle a été furax quand on lui a annoncé la nouvelle ? Elle en a voulu à Sasori de ne pas les avoir prévenues, elle et Lisa. Surtout que Lisa rêve de fonder une famille depuis toujours, tu le sais ! Enfin... Je suis pas doué pour les monologues donc... je vais juste dire que tu me manques, Tenshi. Je pense que tu le sais déjà mais je tenais à te le répéter, comme à chaque fois que je viens. Ton sourire me manque, tes envies de caresses du matin me manquent, le fait de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, caresser ton ventre qui se développe au fil du temps me manque. Ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui porte notre futur enfant, mais je souffre aussi, tu sais ?

Itachi rigola légèrement avant de reprendre :

- Ceux qui passent devant la porte doivent se dire que je suis cinglé, à parler et rigoler tout seul, mais bon... J'ai besoin de croire que tu m'entends, Tenshi.

Puis il se leva, baisa doucement la vitre et dit au blond avant d'éteindre le haut parleur :

- Tu es une personne formidable, Tenshi. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Et il sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Du côté de Konoha, Au même moment, Hinata recevait une lettre d'Uzushio. Évidemment, elle fut très surprise. Après tout, Uzushio ne prenait jamais le risque de faire éclater la couverture de ses infiltrés en envoyant une lettre ; celle-ci devait donc contenir une nouvelle importante. Immédiatement, elle fit venir Kiba et Lee.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hinata ? demanda alors Kiba.

- Il y a un problème ? renchérit Lee

- J'ai reçu un courrier d'Uzushio. Je vous ai attendu pour l'ouvrir.

- Et ben fait-le, on a pas toute la journée !

- Calme-toi Kiba, pas besoin d'agresser Hinata-chan !

- Pardon. C'est le stress.

- Pas grave, Kiba-kun.

Et elle s'exécuta. Les yeux de Kiba et Lee suivait avec avidité le mouvement des doigts d'Hinata, attendant impatiemment que le rouleau soit ouvert. Quand il fut décacheté, La brunette dit d'une voix dépitée :

- Il est vide.

- Quoi ?! Tu te fiches de moi ? s'époumona le dresseur de chien.

- Oui. Désolée, Kiba-kun.

Et elle commença sa lecture, sous le regard outré de Kiba et celui moqueur de Lee.

- Mes chers infiltrés, étant donné que vous êtes proche de Naruto, je vous informe personnellement de sa condition. Le chef de la section scientifique Akasuna no Sasori a développé une nouvelle machine permettant à deux personnes du même sexe d'avoir un enfant. Il a été décidé que cette invention serait testé, avec leur accord, sur Naruto et son amant Itachi. Naruto porte l'enfant et il est prévu pour dans trois mois. je vous pris de faire preuve d'encore plus de discrétion que d'habitude. En effet, la machine a une contrainte, elle plonge son utilisateur dans un coma profond pendant toute la durée de la grossesse, Naruto est donc totalement inoffensif et exposé au danger. J'espère que vous vous montrerez digne des risques que je prends pour vous prévenir, Gaara.

- Ah ben ça alors ! Si on s'y attendait ! s'écria Kiba, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Notre Naruto-kun grandit ! Et tout cela grâce aux progrès technologiques dus à la fougue de la jeunesse ! s'exclama Lee, en pose Nice Guy, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses yeux.

Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta, et regarda la Hyuga.

- Hinata-chan ? Hinata-chan ?

- Ah ben mince, elle s'est évanouie.

Juste derrière la porte, une silhouette, adossée au mur, camouflée dans l'ombre, avait profité de toute la conversation.

- Intéressant... Naruto a apparemment rejoint une organisation qui a des espions dans tous les villages cachés... Lee, Kiba, Hinata, et même le kazekage ! Tous des ennemis ! Notre petit Naruto se construit même une famille ! C'est mignon ! Allons leur rendre une petite visite, hein ? Uzushio...

Suite à ces paroles qui ne présageaient rien de bon, il tourna les talons et disparut dans le dédale de salles et de couloirs, laissant derrière lui une dangereuse odeur de sang...

* * *

Le soir tombait sur Uzushio. Itachi, après avoir quitté Naruto, s'était rendu chez Kiiro et Lisa, éternel lieu de rendez-vous pour faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin. La belle saison arrivant bientôt, la blonde avait organisé une soirée barbecue, et ça promettait d'être intéressant. Après tout, à l'Akatsuki, on se prenait pas par les épaules en disant :

"- Hey ! Ça va la famille, les amis, tout ça ?

- Je les ai tués.

- Ah merde... Toi faut pas t'embêter, gros ! Tient, t'as l'air sympa mon pote, j't'invite à une soirée barbec' au bord de la piscine ! Les meufs à moitié à poil, la viande, tout ça ! Ça te tente ?" (au passage : aucun rapport entre les filles en maillot et la viande grillée... Pas grave...)

Non... Même cet imbécile de Deidara n'aurait pas fait ça. Quoique Tobi en aurait été capable, mais bon, il y a une limite à la stupidité ! Enfin...

Il entra donc chez Kiiro. Ce fut Lisa qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle l'invita à rejoindre les autres et Itachi remarqua qu'il était le dernier arrivé. Il s'installa donc à côté de Kiiro et la soirée put commencer.

Le lendemain, personne ne su comment Shiro se retrouva travesti, vêtu seulement d'un string. Personne ne su comment Lisa put seulement se retrouver bourrée ! Personne ne su comment Kiiro se retrouva sur le toit, à baver en enlaçant l'antenne de télé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Personne ne su pourquoi l'intérieur de la maison était pleine de mousse à raser. Personne ne su comment Itachi se retrouva dans la baignoire, déguisé en souris avec des ailes... Suite à la demande _très _insistante de Lisa, tout le monde fut d'accord pour rester encore un peu pour aider à ranger les dégâts causés la veille.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt, à l'entrée de l'organisation :

Le soleil se lèverai dans une demi-heure à peine. Il devait se dépêcher. Trouver ce satané endroit avait été plus long que prévu. Mais cela ne changeait en rien son plan. Il pourrait bientôt dire "coucou !" aux ninjas d'Uzushio.

Il ricana et camoufla son chakra avant de pénétrer Uzushio. Il fit un clone et tous deux prirent un chemin différent.

C'était impressionnant. Même la nuit, il y avait un nombre important de ninjas en patrouille et il eut tout le mal du monde à passer inaperçu. Mais pour sa propre sécurité, il ne pouvait continuer à tourner en rond plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'il trouve l'endroit qu'il voulait avant qu'il ne se fasse repérer. Dieu devait être avec lui car à peine cinq minutes plus tard, il surprit la conversation de deux novices qui s'ennuyaient, et qui n'avaient apparemment pas encore appris à se la fermer.

- Hey !

- Quoi ? grommela l'autre de mauvaise humeur, je dors là !

- T'aurais accepté toi ?

- De quoi ?

- Si t'étais gay, de faire un gosse si Sasori-sama te le proposait. Comme l'a fait Naruto-sama.

- Naruto-sama ? pensa l'intrus. Et ben dit donc !

- Franchement pas trop. Être enfermé pendant neuf mois dans une salle miteuse du sous-sol de la tour principale -étage qu'ils ne nettoient jamais- non merci ! Très peu pour moi !

- Ouais. T'as raison. 'Ya vraiment des fous, hein ?

Et ils se mirent à ricanner.

- Ouais, il y a peut-être des fous, mais il y a surtout des idiots ! murmura l'homme avant de partir en direction de l'endroit que les ninjas lui avaient si gentiment révélé.

À partir de là, il n'eut aucun problème à parvenir jusqu'à la salle. Arrivé devant la chambre où reposait Naruto, il se cacha et regarda discrètement combien de gardes gardaient la pièce. Deux. Ça allait. Il prit un tube en bambou ramassé en chemin et fit glisser dedans une seringue pleine de sédatif pris à l'hôpital de Konoha. Il visa le premier, et souffla vivement dans le bambou, faisant partir la seringue à toute bringue vers le garde qui ne remarqua rien, contrairement à son camarade qui n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son ami avant de subir le même sort. Tous deux s'effondrèrent sur le sol. (Bonjour l'efficacité ! En fait ils servent à rien quoi...) L'homme sortit alors tranquillement de sa cachette et pénétra la pièce limite en sautillant joyeusement. Naruto reposait là. L'homme s'arrêta un instant pour le contempler, en attendant que le clone envoyé dans la chambre du chef ne se fasse sciemment repérer et que la majorité des ninjas ne soient mobilisés là-bas, lui laissant le champ libre pour s'en aller. Dès qu'il entendit l'alarme intrusion, il se mit au travail. Il créa des clones pour l'aider à transporter l'espèce de cercueil qui contenait Naruto ainsi que les autres machines qui semblaient indispensables à la survie du blond. L'armée d'intrus souleva tout ça en un "Ho-hisse !" et ils partirent en direction de la sortie la plus proche. Ils ne rencontrèrent pratiquement personne sur le chemin, rien que deux-trois ninjas sans intérêt et un civil courageux.

* * *

Quand Itachi et les autres entendirent l'alarme intrusion, ils lâchèrent immédiatement balais, seaux et serpillères et coururent en direction des appartements du Master. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieus, des hommes vinrent les voir et leur hurlèrent :

- Il s'est enfui ! Il est encore dans le bâtiment ! Il faut absolument le rattraper !

Ils acquiescèrent et se séparèrent pour retrouver plus vite le fuyard. Ce fut Shiro qui le vit en premier. Sans se soucier d'appeler de l'aide, Il fonça sur lui. L'homme en face semblait regarder le soleil, se contentant d'éviter les coups. Quand le soleil fut pile à la pointe de la tour principale, il cessa de fuir et se laissa consciemment frapper. Étant un clone, il disparut automatiquement.

Quand les autres arrivèrent sur les lieus, ils trouvèrent leur ami immobile. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, il raconta tout. Il leur fit part de son étonnement quand le clone disparut et de son attitude bizarre lors de leur combat. Itachi sembla réfléchir même pas deux secondes, puis il écarquilla les yeux et hurla un "Ho merde !" avant de faire brutalement demi-tour et courir en direction de la tour principale. Tous le suivirent, incrédules. Quand il arriva devant la chambre de Naruto, ils comprirent immédiatement en voyant les deux gardes inconscients. Itachi se précipita dans la pièce, en répétant "Merde, merde, je suis trop con putain !"

Dès qu'il entra, la seule chose qu'il vit fut la non-présence de Naruto et de la machine qui l'hébergeait. Les larmes coulèrent toute seule sur ses joues quand il murmura :

- Naruto...

Juste après, Lisa, qui était restée dehors pour examiner les deux gardes, interpela Itachi et lui montra la seringue vide.

- Regarde, lui dit-elle simplement.

Sur la seringue était inscrit le symbole du village caché de Konoha. Itachi serra les poings tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent blanche. La haine pure envahit son visage d'habitude si neutre alors qu'il cracha :

- Konoha...

* * *

Et voilà ! À suivre ! Ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! ^^ Je trouve ce chapitre beaucoup mieux que le précédent, pas vous ?

**Alors ! Voici les prénoms que j'ai reçu ! ^^ Merci à tous de votre participation ! **

**fille : Tomoe (les virgules qu'il y a dans les sharingans), Sora (ciel), Yume (rêve), Nozomi (espoir, souhait), Yoru (nuit), Yume encore une fois, Yuki (neige), Tenshi (ange), Kyoko, Kairi. **

**garçon : Rai, Gisei (sacrifice), Onjin (protecteur), Kyoukei (respect, vénération), Yuki encore une fois, Tanaka.**

**Sinon comme le bébé n'est pas pour tout de suite, si vous en avez d'autres, ce ne sera pas de refus ! ^^ Merci !**

Bisous bisous mes chibinekos !

Ti Cathy


End file.
